¿Ángel o Demonio?
by Akuma no Ryu
Summary: 3 años han transcurrido ya desde que Naruto y Jiraya se marcharon de la aldea no solo para entrenar al joven Uzumaki sino también para protegerlo del grupo criminal llamado Akatsuki, en estos 3 años esta claro que nuestro joven héroe ha debido cambiar mucho, pero, ¿cuanto ha cambiado realmente? Y más importante, ¿será un cambio para bien o para mal? Ligero cross con con DMC
1. Prologo

**-Buuuenos días a todos, ya está aquí de nuevo vuestro querido escritor que recuperado de una terrible gripe os trae este prologo para una de las 3 nuevas historias que empiezo a publicar este mes, aun el cross con Katekyo lo empecé a publicar el mes pasado pero bueno, a lo importante, y es que este fic va a ser...-**

**-Nii_sama/Aku_kun/Akuma_kun.-Dicen cierto trió de chicas entrando en la habitación del escritor con rostros algo enfadados.**

**-A-akuma no está aquí, y-yo soy un holograma.-Dice el escritor mientras las chicas se acercan y Airi y Harumi lo apresan por los hombros para empezar a arrastrarlo.**

**-Nii_sama acaba de curarse de una muy mala gripe por lo que debe guardar reposo y no hacer este tipo de cosas.-Dice la rubia mientras junto a la pelirroja sacan a Akuma de cuarto.**

**-Ja ne lectores, les veo en la próxima publicación, espero.-Grita el escritor desde el pasillo.**

**-Bueno queridos lectores esperamos que disfruten de este prologo, los veo al final con un par de aclaraciones que afortunadamente Aku_kun ha dejado por escrito, disfruten de su lectura.-Dice Ryuko con una dulce sonirsa.**

Demonio/invocación hablando-**demonio**

Demonio/invocación pensando**-(demonio)**

_Los personajes de Naruto así como sus técnicas y armas no me pertenecen solo lo son las técnicas y armas que cree de manera original, tampoco me pertenecen personajes y técnicas de otras series que utilizare en este fic._

* * *

Prologo

Un hermoso y radiante sol brillaba en lo alto del cielo sobre la pacifica villa oculta entre las hojas en al cual el día de hoy podía respirarse un gran paz. Los civiles caminaban tranquilamente por la villa ninja, simplemente disfrutando del buen día que hacía o comprando en las tiendas de los comerciantes que con sonrisas amables y alegres vendían sus productos.

Mientras los civiles se encargaban de sus asuntos, los ninjas se ocupaban de hacer sus misiones ya fuesen emocionantes, aburridas o...infernales, como era el caso de cierto equipo de genin que para su desgracia hoy les había vuelto a tocar recuperar a Tora, la gata de la mujer del feudal, que se había vuelto a escapar por decimocuarta vez en solo 3 días.

Mientras los genin se encargaban de las aburridas y tediosas misiones rango D, lo chunin y los jounin partían de la villa a sus importantes misiones o regresaban de ellas de muy buen humor por haberlas cumplido con éxito. Y por supuesto no nos podemos olvidar de los AMBU los cuales patrullaban la villa para garantizar la seguridad de los civiles, todo mientras otros AMBU, estos con mascaras lisas, se movían en las sombras sin ser detectados.

En su torre, cierta Hokage rubia y pechugona rellenaba documento tras documento a una gran velocidad mientras era observada fijamente por su joven aprendiz pelinegra la cual la había pillado hace unos minutos escaqueándose del trabajo para beber sake. Si, sin duda hoy era un día de lo más tranquilo en Konohagakure no Sato y muchas personas estaban seguras que nada, absolutamente nada podría arruinar su pacifico día...o eso pensaban hasta que...

-¡Tras ellaaaaaaaaa!-Gritó un hombre delante de una gran multitud de personas que al igual que el estaban completamente emplumados mientras perseguían a una chica rubia.

-Jajajaja nunca me atrapareis so lentos.- Dijo de forma burlona y alegre la chica mientras saltaba de tejado en tejado.

La chica vestía con una sudadera naranja y negra con un adorno de espiral en su brazo izquierdo y un remolino rojo en la espalda. Vestía también unos pantalones naranjas cortos, hasta la mitad del muslo, que dejaba ver sus largas piernas de piel suave y tersa, y por ultimo usaba unas sandalias ninjas negras y llevaba su porta kunais en la pierna derecha.

La chica era en pocas palabras preciosa, tenía un rostro femenino, con unas lindas marcas como de bigotes en las mejillas, unos hermoso ojos azules y un sedoso cabello rubio atado en dos coletas. La rubia debía tener unos 16 años, no era muy alta ni muy baja y tenía un buen cuerpo con pechos copa C casi D, cintura estrecha y sin duda lo más hermoso en ella era la linda sonrisa que ahora adornaba su cara mientras huía de sus perseguidores.

-¡Maldita sea, no dejéis que se escape!-Gritó otro de los perseguidores que no pensaban dejar huir a la ojiazul por nada del mundo.

-Jajaja, pardillos.-Dijo la rubia riendo desde un callejón y viendo como la multitud se marchaba persiguiendo a su clon. -Después de tantos años y que aun no sepan que no pueden pillarme.-

-Pues yo sigo pudiendo hacerlo sin problemas, Na-ru-ko.-Dijo una voz poniendo pálida a la chica que giró lentamente su rostro.

-O-ohayo Iruka_sensei, ¿qué haces tú por aquí?-Preguntó la chica con una sonrisa nerviosa al pelinegro.

-Tuve que salir de la academia para entregar unas cosas a Hokage_sama, y que casualidad que mientras estoy yendo para allá me encuentro a un grupo de personas emplumadas persiguiéndote.-Dijo Iruka mientras una vena palpitaba en su frente.

-Y-ya veo, vaya casualidad con las casualidades de la vida, bueno tengo cosas que hacer, cuídate sensei.-Dijo Naruko echando a andar pero la mano del chunin sobre su hombro la detuvo.

-Sea lo que sea que tengas que hacer, estoy seguro que puede esperar a que tu yo visitemos a Hokage_sama.-Dijo el pelinegro empezando a arrastrar a la rubia que lloraba ante su futuro castigo.

-¡IDIOTAA!-Fue el grito de Tsunade mientras golpeaba la cabeza de la rubia haciendo que un gran chichon saliese y que pequeñas lagrimas se pudiesen ver en los ojos de la chica.

-Itaaaiii.-Exclamó la ojiazul mientras la rubia de grandes pechos bufaba molesta y se sentaba en su silla.

-Naruko Uzumaki, ya tienes 16 años maldita sea, deja esas estúpidas bromas de una condenada vez.-Dijo Tsunade bastante molesta mientras se masajeaba la sien con los dedos.

-No son estúpidas, son geniales por eso todos caen en ella.-Dijo Naruko con una sonrisa orgullosa e hinchando su pecho, antes de esconderse rápidamente detrás de Shizune por la mirada asesina que la Senju le dirigía.

-Pero Naruko_chan, Tsunade_sama tiene razón, ya estás muy grande para andar gastando esas bromas tan infantiles, piensa...piensa que diría tu hermano si te viese.-Dijo la pelinegra con su clásica voz amble.

-El diría que mis bromas son geniales, que yo soy fantástica y seguro que me daría un gran premio.-Respondió la chica sin duda alguna en su voz sacando una gota en la nuca.

-Naruko, ¿de verdad crees que Naruto no habrá madurado nada en estos 3 años? Estoy segura que aun bajo la tutela del pervertido de Jiraya el...-

-Tsunade_sama no se esfuerce, no la está escuchando.-Dijo Shizune cortando a su maestra.

-Un regalo de Onii_chan gehehehehe.-Dijo la Uzumaki con soñadora, con la mirara perdida y un pequeño hilo de saliva colgando de su labio inferior sacando una gota en la nuca a las dos mujeres.

-(Y yo que pensaba que el síndrome de brocon de esta niña se pasaría con el tiempo, pero creo que solo ha aumentado).-Pensó Tsunade con un suspiro antes de dar un manotazo a su mesa.-¡Naruko!-

-¡Hai!-Gritó la chica de marcas en las mejillas saliendo de sus mundo de fantasía y poniéndose firme ante la Hokage.

-Como veo que ni siquiera te arrepientes de lo que has hecho y que lo más probable es que vuelvas a gastar otra de esas tontas bromas tuya no me queda otra que ponerte un castigo, tendrás que ayudar a Sakura durante toda esta semana a recoger los informes de los puestos de vigilancia de las entradas de la aldea.-Dijo Tsunade con voz seria y firme.

-¿Queeeee?-Dijo la ojiazul dejando caer los brazos con desgana, ese era uno de los trabajos más aburridos que podía haberle dado.

-¿Algún problema?-Dijo la rubia pechugona rodeada de un aura terrorífica asustando de gran manera a la Uzumaki.

-¡Ninguno Hokage_sama! ¡¿Dónde puedo encontrarme con Sakura_san para iniciar mis deberes!?-Dijo de inmediato la chica antes de recibir las indicaciones de donde se encontraba la pelirrosa y salir corriendo del lugar.

-Esa chica es un dolor de cabeza continuo.-Dijo Tsunade masajeándose las sienes para mitigar la migraña.

-Cualquiera pensaría que ya con 16 años su personalidad habría madurado, pero parece que aun tiene 12 años.-Dijo la pelinegra mirando desde la gran ventana del despacho como la Uzumaki corría como loca por la calle.

-Como diría Shukaku, ella es muy problemática.-Dijo la Senju antes de cerrar unos segundos sus ojos y que la imagen de cierto chico rubio pasase por su mente.-Hablando de gente problemática, Naruto y Jiraya ya deben estar a punto de regresar a la villa.

-Vaya es verdad, me pregunto cuánto habrá cambiado Naruto_kun en tiempo, seguro que se ha vuelto un adulto serio y responsable.-Dijo Shizune con una sonrisa haciendo que la rubia la mire fijamente llamando su atención.

-Shizune, es Naruto Uzumaki del que estamos hablando, el mismo chico que antes de irse pintó los rostros Hokage como despedida, ¿de verdad puedes creerte eso que acabas de decir?-Dijo la Hokage haciendo que la pelinegra lo piense unos segundos antes de suspirar y bajar los hombros derrotada.

-Desgraciadamente no.-Dijo Shizune haciendo reír un poco a la rubia y cierto rubio estornudaba en algún lugar sin saber por qué.

Mientras tanto, por las calles de la aldea, podemos ver a cierto par de chicas ,de cabellos rubio y rosa respectivamente, caminar hacia el puesto de vigilancia de la entrada principal. La pelirrosa, de nombre Sakura Haruno, se había convertido en una chica realmente linda, era cierto que con una copa B no tenia tanto pecho como las otra chicas de su edad pero en compensación tenía unas hermosas piernas y un carnoso trasero.

Sakura tenía unos hermosos ojos color jade y se había vuelto a dejar el cabello largo hasta la mitad de su espalda, como lo tenía antes de los exámenes chunin de hace 3 años. Ella vestía usando unas sandalias ninjas negras, una falda rosada encima de unos pantalones de licra cortos de color negro, una camisa roja, una par de coderas rosadas y seguía usando su banda ninja como cinta para el pelo.

-En serio Naruko, deberías de madurar de una vez y dejar atrás esas ridículas bromas infantiles, ¿no ves que solo molestas a la gente y a Tsunade_sama?-Dijo le palirrosa mientras caminaba junto a la Uzumaki por la calle.

-Otra con lo mismo, mis bromas son geniales y mejoran día dia, así que temed el momento en que Onii_chan regrese y volvamos a hacer bromas juntos jajajaja.-Dijo la Uzumaki riendo como villana de dibujos animados sacando una gota en la nuca y un suspiro a la Haruno.

-Naruko, ¿de verdad te crees que después de 3 años de entrenamiento Naruto_kun no habrá madurado al punto de olvidarse de esas bromas infantiles?-Dijo la ojiverde con total lógica en sus palabras haciendo que una sonrisa burlona apareciese en el rostro de Naruko.

-Sakura, ¿te recuerdo que es de mi Onii_chan de quien estamos hablando?-Respondió la ojiazul haciendo que Sakura suspire y baje sus hombros derrotada.

-Mejor olvida lo que he dicho.-Dijo la pelirrosa haciendo reír a la Uzumaki y de nuevo, en algún lugar, cierto rubio de ojos azules volvía a estornudar y empezaba a pensar si no se habría resfriado.

-Por cierto Sakura había algo quería preguntarte desde hace un tiempo.-Dijo Naruko llamando la atención de la ojiverde.

-Dime, ¿de qué se trata?-Dijo Sakura mientras ambas seguían caminando por la aldea.

-¿Por qué decidiste volver a dejarte el pelo largo? No digo que te quede mal, es todo lo contrario, te favorece y te queda muy bien pero pensaba que después de lo que ocurrió en el examen chunin con aquella tipa del sonido ya no volvería a dejártelo largo de nuevo.-Fue la pregunta de la chica con marcas en las mejillas que en verdad tenía algo de curiosidad por esto.

-Bueno, mis razones tengo.-Dijo la Haruno apartando su mirara extrañando a su amiga.

-"¿Sabes Sakura_chan? es una pena que tuvieses que cortarte el cabello en aquella ocasión, el pelo largo te quedaba muy bien, te veías muy linda".-Fue el fugaz recuerdo que la chica tuvo en ese momento sobre una conversación que tuvo con cierto chico con marcas en las mejillas haciendo que se sonroje ligeramente.

-(Esta me oculta algo, lo sé, pero ya lo averiguaré de alguna manera).-Pensó la rubia mirando con ojos desconfiados a la chica de ojos verdes unos segundos antes de que ambas llegaran al puesto de vigilancia topándose con una sorpresa.

-Jajajajaja, si ya lo veréis, mi próximo libro será toda una obra de arte, un best seller. -Decía cierto sennin peliblanco mientras hablaba con los guardias de la entrada que parecían muy emocionados por lo que estaba diciendo.

-Jiraya_sama/Ero_sennin.-Dijeron Sakura y Naruko a la vez llamando la atención del peliblanco.

-Naruko, ¿quieres dejar de llamarme de esa forma de una vez?-Preguntó irritado el sennin haciendo sonreír a la rubia.

-Nunca, ese nombre te viene como anillo al dedo Ero_sennin.-Respondió la ojiazul haciendo suspirar a Jiraya.

-Jiraya_sama si usted está aquí eso significa que...-

-¡Onii_chan, ¿dónde está Onii_chan? ! ¡Responde Ero_sennin!-Dijo Naruko agarrando al albino de la ropa y asustándolo bastante después de todo la respuesta que tenía que darle no le iba a gustar para nada.

-...No lo sé.-Respondió dejando como estatua a la rubia.

-Jiraya_sama, ¿cómo que no sabe donde esta Naruto_kun? Usted era quien lo estaba entrenando-Dijo Sakura mientras trataba de hacer volver en si a la Uzumaki.

-Veréis, hace ya un año que nos separamos y desde entonces no he sabido mucho de él, solo algunas cosas que me contaba mediante cartas.-Dijo el sennin rascándose un poco la nunca pero para su mala fortuna en ese momento Naruko volvió en sí.

-Ero_sennin.-Dijo la ojiazul con voz espeluznante, rodeada de un aura de muerte aterradora y completamente dirigida a Jiraya que se había puesto tan blanco como cierto ex-compañero.

-(Da tanto miedo como su madre).-Pensó el horrorizado albino mientras veía como la rubia se acercaba a él.

-¿Quieres decirme exactamente por qué dejaste a mi Onii_chan solo sabiendo quienes van tras él?-Dijo la Uzumaki suficientemente cerca del sennin como para que Sakura no lo escuchara.

-Por que...¡Por que ya no tenía nada más que enseñarle vale!-Respondió Jiraya con algo de vergüenza y apretando los puños dejando a ambas chicas con los ojos como platos, tal fue la sorpresa de sus palabras que incluso el enfado de la ojiazul se había disipado.

-¿Como que ya no tenía nada que enseñarle? Jiraya_sama usted es un sennin, ¿cómo es eso posible?-Peguntó la pelirrosa mientras Naruko asentía.

-En pocas palabras se podría resumir diciendo que ese chico es un genio, en solo un año aprendió casi todo lo que había planeado para los 3 años que estaríamos fuera. En el segundo año le enseñé cosas aun más difíciles, cosas que no pensaba poder enseñarle hasta estar de vuelta a la villa pero tenía que hacer algo para que estuviese ocupado los dos años que nos quedaban...y de nuevo volvió a sorprenderme aprendiendo todo en solo un año.-Respondió el albino dejando sin habla a las dos chicas y haciendo que una pregunta naciera en sus mentes, ¿cuán fuerte debía de ser Naruto ahora mismo?

-E-eso en sin duda sorprendente Ero_sennin, pero no contesta a la pregunta de por qué no sabes donde esta.-Dijo chica de marcas en las mejillas mirando fijamente al albino que tragó algo de saliva.

-C-como ya os he dicho, Naruto aprendió todo lo que tenía que enseñarle en solo 2 años, se me ocurrió la idea de que era hora de que empezase a aprender cosas por sí mismo y a crear sus propias técnicas, y ambos estuvimos de acuerdo que para lograr eso lo mejor sería que el año que quedaba de entrenamiento lo pasara solo viajando por el continente.-Dijo Jiraya contestando al fin a la pregunta de por qué no sabía dónde estaba el rubio.

-Ya veo, así que esa era la razón.-Dijo Sakura con una mano en la barbilla.

-Pero aun así Ero_sennin sabiendo que Akatsuki va tras él como dejas que Onii_chan se valla solo.-Dijo la rubia de nuevo lo suficientemente cerca del sennin como para que la ojiverde no la escuchase.

-No te preocupes, no hubiese dejado ir a Naruto si no hubiese estado seguro que puede cuidarse por sí mismo e incluso enfrentarse a esos criminales por sí solo, ten por seguro que con lo que aprendió conmigo en 2 años puede derrotar seguro a un par de ellos.-Dijo Jiraya con una sonrisa orgullosa dejando callada por un momento a la Uzumaki.

-Onii_chan, regresa pronto por favor.-Dijo la chica mirando al cielo donde unas hojas bailaban en el viento.

Mientras esta conversación se llevaba a cabo en la Konoha, en una pequeña cuidad del país del fuego a un par de días de la villa ninja podemos ver como un sujeto cubierto completamente por un manto camina tranquilamente a un bar. El lugar no era especialmente acogedor, era el típico bar donde todo tipo de criminales y mercenarios van a beber. El hombre entró al local ganándose algunas miraras curiosas de los clientes y se sentó en un taburete enfrente de la barra.

-Buenos días en, ¿en qué puedo...Oh, si eres tu.-Dijo el tabernero, un hombre de unos 30 años, de cabello negro y un parche en el ojo izquierdo haciendo reír un poco al tipo

-Eso es lo que llamo yo un excelente trato al cliente.-Dijo el hombre haciendo suspirar al barman.

-Si muy gracioso, ¿qué te pongo chico problemas?-Dijo el pelinegro mientras limpiaba un vaso con una bayeta.

-Lo de siempre Masato.- Respondió el tipo haciendo asentir al barman que se metió un momento en la cocina solo para salir con una botella de cerveza y una jarra.

-Lo otro estará listo en unos minutos.-Dijo Masato mientras vertía el contenido del botellín en la garra.

-Muchas gracias.-Dijo el hombre antes de dar un trago a la garra. -Ahhh, que buena está.-

-Me alegra que te guste, ¿estás de camino a alguna misión o vuelves a ir de cazarecompensas?-Dijo el tabernero haciendo que varios en el lugar se tensaran.

-Que va, que va, de hecho voy a dejar todos esos trabajos sucios por un largo tiempo, ahora me encuentro yendo de regreso a mi hogar.-Respondió el tipo antes de volver a dar un sorbo a su bebida.

-Ya veo, pues espero que el que hayas pasado por aquí no haya sido solo para beber y charlar un rato, aun me debes dinero por los destrozos de la última vez que estuviste por aquí.-Dijo el pelinegro haciendo reír un poco hombre.

-No te preocupes que también he venido a pagarte eso.-Dijo el tipo haciendo asentir a Masato que fue llamado desde la cocina, entró un momento y volvió a salir, ahora trayendo un plato con algo humeante y de buen olor en un plato.

-Aquí tienes tu pizza, desde luego aun no puedo creer que me convencieses de vender algo como esto, pero tengo que admitir que se vende bien.-Dijo el barman entregando el alimento y viendo como varios de los clientes también comían lo mismo.

-Eso es porque esto es un manjar de dioses.-Dijo el hombre antes de dar un mordico al alimento y dejar que el queso se estirase un poco.

-Lo que tu digas, son 3200 Ryos más lo que aun me debes.-Dijo Masato con la mirara fija en el tipo que rió un poco.

-Que sí, que si pesado, aquí tienes, quédate con el cambio.-Dijo el hombre entregando al cantinero un pequeño fajo de billetes que hizo que los ojos de muchos tipos brillasen de codicia.

-Muchas gracias.-Dijo el pelinegro antes de guardar el dinero en su ropa.

-No hay de qué, pero tienes que reconocer de una vez que lo de la ultima vez no fue culpa mía, ese tipo fue el que lo empezó todo.-Dijo el tipo antes de dar una mordida a su comida y un trago a su bebida.

-Ya pero el problema es como tu terminas las cosas.-Dijo Masato haciendo reír un poco al hombre.

-Vamos ese tipo se lo busco, lo advertí varias veces que me dejase en paz y aun así el tipo no paraba de...-

-Tu invecil, dame tu dinero y nadie saldrá herido.-Dijo de pronto un enorme tipo con una aliento a alcohol que echaba para atrás cortando la conversación.

-Y Luego me dirás que soy yo el que busca problemas.-Dijo el hombre haciendo suspirar al cantinero.

-Por favor al menos esta vez intenta no romper tantas mesas y sillas como la ultima vez.-Dijo el cantinero haciendo enfadar al tipo pues le estaban ignorando.

-Maldito te he dicho que me des tu dinero sino quieres morir.-Dijo el tipo bastante irritado mientras alzaba una gran hacha.

-Paso, me cuesta mucho ganarlo para dárselo a un idiota como tu.-Dijo con voz burlona haciendo enfadar al tipo borracho.

-¡Muere bastardo!-Dijo mientras dejaba caer su hacha.

Todo el mundo abrió enormes los ojos cuando la enorme hacha salió volando por los aires partida por la mitad por la gran espada que portaba el sujeto, espada que también había seccionado la cabeza del tipo y que ahora rodeaba por el suelo del bar. Era una espada en verdad extraña, era muy larga, casi como una zambato pero era más estilizada y de un metal bastante oscuro. Su guardia parecía el torso esquelético de algún ser unido a un cráneo con dos pequeños cuernos.

-¡Maldito como te atreves a matar a nuestro jefe!-Gritó un tipo de pronto llamando la atención del tipo que mirando de donde venia esa voz vio a un grupo de más de 30 persona, solo pudo sonreír.

-Si él no me hubiese tocado las narices ahora mismo seguiría vivo, por lo visto nunca le enseñaron eso de elige con cabeza a quien te enfrentas o puedes perderla.-Dijo el hombre con voz burlona haciendo enfadar al grupo de personas.

-Como te atreves, ¡vamos a hacerte pagar por esto!-Dijo otro de los sujetos sacando una katana bastante normal seguido de sus compañeros que imitaron su acción sacando todo tipo de armas.

-Masato...-Dijo el tipo mirando de reojo al cantinero que no puedo nada más que hacer que suspirar.

-Por favor intenta no romper ninguna pared esta vez, es lo más difícil de reparar.-Dijo el pelinegro haciendo sonreír al hombre.

-Bien, que empiece la fiesta.-Dijo antes de sacarse el manto que lo cubría por completo.

Muchos se sorprendieron al ver al tipo sin el manto pues era solo un chaval de unos 18, 19 años, aun que en realidad tenía 16. El chico usaba unas botas negras de combate, unos pantalones negros con un cinturón de hebilla plan, una camisa negra algo apretada que marcaba sus abdominales y encima de esta un gran abrigo rojo que le llegaba casi hasta los talones. (**Como el de Dante en DMC 3**). Usaba también unos guantes negros sin dedos y dos colgantes colgaban alrededor de su cuello, uno de ellos era el colgante que perteneció al primer maestro Hokage y el segundo era una especie de rubí que brillaba con bastante intensidad.

El chico era bastante alto, de 1.80m por lo menos , con una constitución fuerte y robusta pero sin llegar a exagerar. Tenía el cabello rubio, algo erizado y peinado un poco hacia atrás (**Exactamente como Vergil)**, sus ojos eran azules y tenía unas curiosas marcas en las mejillas como de bigotes además de una pequeña cicatriz sobre su ceja izquierda.

-Bien bastardos, venid conmigo que hay suficiente Naruto para todos.-Dijo el rubio con una sonrisa burlona mientras los señalaba con su espada y la masacre comenzaba, sin duda esos tipos no sabían con quien se estaban metiendo.

* * *

-**Bien queridos lectores pues eso es todo por ahora y Aku_kun espera de verdad que os haya gustado, y ahora pasemos a las aclaraciones.-**

**1.-Si, será un harem, para que no tengáis que andar preguntado.**

**2.-Si, Naruko estará en el harem.**

**3.-Recordaros que esto es solo un ligero cross con DMC, no voy a incluir todo lo que tiene esta fantástica saga, solo algunas cosas a mí personalmente me gustan mucho y sobre todo un elemento que será muy importante en la historia y que ya sabéis cual es más adelante.**

**4.-Va a ver bastante fems y personajes de otros animes, videjuegos e incluso puede que películas, también habrá bastante OCs por lo que si no se me ocurre la apariencia para alguna espero poder contar con vuestra ayuda.**

**5 y ultimo.-Este fic va a tener salseo y trolleo por toooodos lados por lo que nunca deis nada por sentado ya que en cualquier momento os podéis llevar una buena sorpresa.**

**-Bien pues esas son todas las aclaraciones que Aku_kun tenía para ustedes, también decirles que en su perfil de FF y en su página de Facebook podéis encontrar una imagen de como se ve Naruko, y ya sin más que decir solo repetiré lo de siempre, ****si os ha gustado el cap, tenéis alguna duda o queréis hacerle alguna recomendación para mejorar el fic, Aku_kun espera vuestros reviews con ilusión.-**

**-Se despide de ustedes Ryuko_chan, cuídense, no se olviden pasarse por los demás fics de Aku_kun y matta nee.**


	2. De regreso al hogar

**-Buenos días gente, bueno hoy no voy a hacer una intro muy larga ya que tengo que ir a sacar a mis queridas ayudantes de los calabozos de la polica local, creerme cuando os digo que no queréis saber porque están allí, así que sin más dilación pasamos a lo de siempre y después al nuevo cap, y como no creo estar en casa para cuando terminéis os dejaré las aclaraciones por escrito, hasta pronto, ja ne.-**

**AnarKista13**: Gracias por el cap y me alegra que te haya gustado el cap, sinceramente no creo que ponga a Ayame con Naruto, simpre la he visto más como una figura de hermana mayor y se que a muchos no os gustan Sakura e Ino por la actitud que estas tuvieron en la serie pero créeme que en este fic tendrán una actitud muy diferente, y con respecto a las armas has acertado con las pistolas.

**Soul Of Demon**: Gracias por el review, Hinata si estará en el harem pero hanabi no.

**Denix-shin**: Gracias por re rewview y creo que tu aun no me conoces verdad, bueno cuando leas esta cap te iras haciendo una idea de como piensa mi loca mente.

**naruto tendo rikudo**: Gracias por el review y me alegra que te haya gustado el cap.

**Shinryutei:** Gracias por el review y me alegra mucho que te haya gustado tanto el prologo, ahora contestando en orden a tus preguntas, si habrá incesto, para saber si lo habrá tendrás que esperar, espaguetis a la boloñesa con queso gratinado y sobre la pregunta de los pechos de Ryuko_chan de quien tienes que tener miedo no es de mi sino de ella y sus hermanas.

**CCSakuraforever**: Gracias por el review y me alegra que te haya gustado el cap.

**diego uzumaki uchiha:** Gracias por el review y me alegra que te haya gustado el cap y aquí mismo tienes ya el nuevo cap.

**SorenBM**: Gracias por el review y me alegra que te haya gustado el prologo, por ahora aun no necesito ninguna OC pero aun así gracias.

**Zafir09**: Gracias por el review y me alegra que te haya gustado el cap, no tengo pensado que sea un dark naruto y sobre su personalidad ya tengo pensado como va a ser, has acertado con varias de las chicas pero puedo asegurarte que muchas de las que voy a incluir no te las vas a esperar, de echo para conocer a dos solo tienes que leer este cap.

**Reload32**: Gracias por el review y me alegra que te haya gustado el prologo, sobre Sakura, muchos me estáis diciendo lo mismo y lo comprendo, pero puedo asegurte que la Sakura de este fic es muy diferente a la del cannon.

**Victor018**: Gracias por el review y me alegra que te haya gustado el prologo y sobre tus recomendaciones las tendré en cuenta.

**Kurai to Kurai**: Gracias por el review y me alegra que te haya gustado el prologo, el síndrome de brocon no es un termino medico por eso probablemente no lo encuentres en internet, significa que una chica siente atracción física por su hermano mayor.

**colocolo4178**: Gracias por el review y me alegra que te haya gustado el cap, será más uno badass aunque conservará algo de su personalidad, pero puedo asegurarte que no será tan tonto como el del cannon, a Trish tal vez la ponga pero no creo que a Lady ya que sus armas son demasiado modernas para el mundo de Naruto, y ten por seguro que tengo muchas chicas pensadas que os van a sorprender bastante.

**jbadillodavila**: Aye sir.

**BrandonRivera**: Gracias por el review y me alegra que te haya gustado el prologo y no tengo ninguna historia abandonada ni tengo pensado abandonar ninguna, es solo que con tantos fics pues tardo en actualizar.

Demonio/invocación hablando-**demonio**

Demonio/invocación pensando**-(demonio)**

¿?-A luchar

?¿-(A luchar)

* * *

Capitulo 1: De regreso al hogar.

El sol empezaba a alzarse en el cielo de forma lenta y en la villa oculta entre las hojas muchas personas se levantaban de sus camas para iniciar con sus labores diarios. Por uno de los muchos caminos que conducen a la conocida villa ninja caminaba a paso tranquilo cierto chico rubio de ojos azul que portaba una gran espada a su espalda.

-Aaaahh, ya queda poco para llegar a casa.-Dijo el Uzumaki estirándose a la vez que seguía caminando.

**-Ya estarías allí si hubieras madrugado.-**Dijo una voz en su mente haciéndole sonreír.

-Bueno, después de todo lo que hicimos anoche creo que me merecía un buen descanso, ¿no crees?-Respondió el rubio mientras ligeros recuerdos de la noche pasada pasaban por su mente haciendo crecer su sonrisa.

-**Eso es cierto, aaaah con solo recordarlo hace que me ponga muy húmeda**.-Dijo con lujuria la voz dentro de la cabeza del ojiazul.

-Ooooh, mi linda zorrita se humedece, quizás tenga que hacerte un visita para solucionar eso Yumiko_chan .-Dijo el rubio emocionando bastante a la ahora conocida como Yumiko a la cual no le importaría repetir de nuevo lo de anoche.

-¡AAAAAAAGGGGHHH! ¡¿Podríais parar de una vez par de pervertidos?! ¡Os recuerdo que nosotras también podemos oírlo todo-Dijo una segunda voz en la cabeza del Uzumaki.

-¡ESO, ESO!-Dijeron dos voces al mismo tiempo haciendo reír un poco a Naruto.

-Jajaja, perdón, perdón, ya se, ¿qué tal si para compensaros esta noche nos divertimos todos juntos?-Dijo el rubio con una sonrisa pervertida.

-**Yo me apunto a la orgía Naruto_kun**.-Dijo alegremente Yumiko.

-U-u-u-una o-org-gia, n-no sé si e-estoy preparada.-Dijo aquella tercera voz antes de que se escucharan dos golpes al unisonó.

**-Jajajajaja esas dos aun son una crías, ni siquiera han aguantado el imaginarse como seria jajajaja**.-Se reía sin parar la zorra al ver a las otras dos desmayadas en el suelo con sangre saliendo de sus narices y sonrisas bobas en sus caras.

-Yumiko_san, ¿qué es una orgia?-Pregunto alguien una voz seria, inocente y aparentemente carente de emociones a Yumiko.

**-¿Eh, p-pues una orgia es...-**Dijo la demonio zorro tratando de encontrar la forma de explicarle algo como eso a la quinta inquilina que habitaba en el subconsciente del Uzumaki

-Que te diviertas Yumiko_chan, sin duda te espera una mañana muy entretenida.-Dijo el rubio con una sonrisa burlona.

-**¿QUE? Espera Naruto_kun no me dejes sola con...**-Suplicó Yumiko antes de que el rubio cortase la conexión.

-Aaaah, que buen día hace hoy.-Dijo el chico mientras seguía su camino y ya a lo lejos podía ver las enorme puestas de la villa.

Mientras Naruto marcha a paso tranquilo hacia la villa, en esta podemos ver como cierta chica de cabellos rosas toca una vez tras otra a la puerta del apartamento de la rubia Uzumaki, tras un par de minutos de no recibir ninguna contestación entró al lugar dando un suspiro pues seguro que Naruko aun estaba dormida.

Sakura entro en la casa usando la llave de repuesto que la rubia guardaba debajo del felpudo y nada más entrar una gota apareció en su nuca al ver lo sucio y desordenado que estaba el lugar. Había bolsas de basura y vasos vacíos de ramen instantáneo por todos lados, al entrar al cuarto de la chica la gota en su nunca solo puedo crecer al ver como incluso ese lugar estaba hecho también un completo desastre.

El cuarto no era muy grande y constaba únicamente de una litera, una mesita en mitad y un libero con varios libros y rollo. También había un pequeño escritorio en el cual había 3 fotos, en la primera de ellas podía verse a Naruto y a Naruko, ambos sonriendo a cara y haciendo el símbolo de la paz, la segunda foto le sacó una sonrisa a Sakura pues se trataba de una foto del equipo 7, la tercera foto pertenecía al equipo 13 al que pertenecía Naruko.

-Gehehehe, Onii_chan.-Esa voz sacó a Sakura de sus pensamientos y la hizo mirar al lugar de donde procedía.

La rubia Uzumaki se encontraba durmiendo plácidamente agarrada a su almohada en la litera de abajo. Naruko dormía con el cabello suelto y usaba únicamente unas bragas rosas junto a una camisa blanca con una espiral en media la cual le quedaba bastante corta haciendo que sus pechos se marcasen mucho haciendo que la pelirrosa tuviese una pizca de envidia.

-Onii_chan, te amo.-Dijo la ojiazul en sueños con una sonrisa haciendo que la Haruno se le quede mirando un par de segundos antes de suspirar.

-¿Estas realmente enamorada de Naruto_kun verdad?-Dijo la ojiverde antes de volver a suspirar.-Naruko arriba, tenemos trabajo.-

-Mmmm, 5 minutos más.-Dijo la chica dándose la vuelta para el lado contrario al que estaba Sakura haciendo que esta tenga una vena en la nuca.

-¡ARRIBA DE UNA MALDITA VEZ HOLGAZANA!-Gritó la pelirosa tirando de la sabanas y lanzado a la Uzumaki al suelo.

-Itaaaaaii, ¿se puede saber que haces marimacha?-Dijo la ojiazul enfadada antes de asustarse terriblemente al ver la peligrosa aura que rodeaba a la Haruno.

-Vístete de una vez y vayámonos, tenemos trabajo que hacer.-Dijo la Haruno con voz de ultratumba.

-H-hai Sakura_sama.-Dijo la asustada rubia antes de empezar a vestir a toda velocidad para no hacer enfadar más a la pelirrosa.

Mientras Naruko se vestía y se preparaba para otro aburrido día de tener que ir de un lado para otro recogiendo informes de los puestos de vigilancia, por la entrada principal de la villa cierto chico de ojos azules y marcas en las mejillas al fin había llegado. Naruto no podía evitar sonreír al estar de nuevo en casa, entró a la villa y una gota se formo en su nuca al ver a los dos guardias dormidos profundamente, como de costumbre.

-Estos dos siguen como siempre.-Dijo el rubio mirando a ambos guardias durmiendo como si no hubiera un mañana lo que hizo que Naruto sonriera por la broma que se le acaba de ocurrir. -Futton: Bāsuto (Elemento Viento: Ráfaga).-

-¡Uaaagghh!-Gritaron a la vez ambos guardias cuando una ráfaga de aire expulsada desde la palma de la mano del Uzumaki impactara contra ellos tirándolos al suelo.

-¡N-nos atacan!-Gritó uno de ellos adoptando una pose de combate bastante ridícula.

-Todo el mundo a cubierto.-Dijo el otro guarda escondiéndose debajo de la mesa esperando el ataque que nunca llegó.

-Menudo par de guardas estáis hechos.-Dijo una voz sacándolos de su estupor y haciendo que por un momento se quedasen sin habla al ver al chico frente a ellos pues por un momento pensaron que el cuarto Hokage había revivido hasta que vieron esas distintivas marcas en las mejillas.

-¿Eres, eres Naruto cierto?-Dijo uno de los guardas haciendo sonreír al chico.

-¿Quien más iba a ser sino, el cuarto Hokage?-Dijo como broma el rubio haciendo sonreír a los dos guardas.

-Pues por un momento te confundimos con él, estas enorme chaval.-Dijo uno de los guardas sonriendo al chico.

-Ni que lo digas, pero lo hace un momento sobraba no te parece.-Dijo algo indignado el otro shinobi haciendo reír al Uzumaki.

-Hey, ¿quiénes son los que estaban durmiendo en horas de trabajo? Me deberíais de dar las gracias, imaginaos que en vez de ser yo hubiese sido la Hokage.-Respondió Naruto haciendo que un escalofrió recorriese la espalda de ambos guardas.

-Sí creo que tienes razón.-Dijo uno los guardas rascándose la nuca algo apenado.

-Pero eso ahora da igual, es bueno tenerte de nuevo aquí Naruto.-Dijo el otro guarda haciendo sonreír al ojiazul.

-Gracias, bueno os veo en otro momento, y procurad no dormiros par de vagos.-Dijo el chico mientras se retiraba del lugar dejando a los dos shinobis solos, los cuales en menos de 5 minutos ya estaban de nuevo durmiendo.

-Aaaah, estos dos ya están como siempre.-Dijo Sakura al llegar al lugar junto con Naruko y el equipo de Konohamaru con el que se habían topado de camino.

-Oye Jefa, ¿hueles eso?-Dijo Konohamaru haciendo como que olfateaba algo en el aire llamando la atención de todos los presentes.

-Por supuesto que si Konohamaru_kun, huele a una oportunidad perfecta para una broma.-Dijo la rubio con una sonrisa que fue imitada por el genin haciendo suspirar a los otros 3. -Suiton: Mizu no dangan (Elemento Agua: Bala de agua).-

Uaaagghh!-Gritaron a la vez ambos guardias cuando una perfecta esfera de agua salió de la boca de la Uzumaki y se estampó contra ellos como anteriormente había ocurrido con Naruto.

-¡N-nos atacan!-Gritó uno de ellos adoptando de nuevo esa ridícula pose de batalla.

-Por favor no me matéis, aun soy muy joven.-Dijo el otro mientras se escondía debajo de la mesa.

-Jajajajaja vaya par de guardas estáis hechos jajajaja.-Dijo entre carcajadas la ojiazul mientras se ría sin parar junto con el pelinegro.

-Maldita sea Naruko tus bromas no tiene gracia.-Dijo uno de los guardas mientras se escurría el agua del pelo.

-Aaah, sin duda sois hermanos.-Dijo el otro guarda levántadose del suelo y llamando la intención de todos los presentes.

-¿Se puede saber qué significa eso?-Preguntó la Uzumaki haciendo sonreír a los dos guardas.

-Si vais por esa calle os encontrareis con una agradable sorpresa, después de todo no hace ni 5 minutos que ha llegado.-Dijo uno de los guardas señalando una de la calles haciendo que los ojos de Naruko se abriesen mucho antes de salir corriendo.

-¡Naruko espérame!-Dijo Sakura que también lo había comprendido y ahora corría detrás de la rubia

-¡Eh! ¡Espera Jefa, ¿qué ocurre, a dónde vas?!-Dijo Konohamaru antes de echar también a correr junto a sus compañeros Udon y Moegi.

-Cuantísimo tiempo sin ver esto, no ha cambiado nada jajaja.-Dijo el rubio de ojos azules mientras miraba toda la villa desde lo alto de una farola.-Vaya, pero si hasta han grabado ya la cara de Obaa_san en la montaña Hokage, jejeje bueno la próxima será mía.-

-¡O-ONII_CHAN!-Dijo de pronto alguien desde su espalda haciéndole sonreír y de un salto cayó justamente delante de quien lo había llamado.

-Vaya, creí que me llamaba mi hermana menor no una hermosa princesa.-Dijo el chico rubio sonrojando un poco más a la ya sonrojada Naruko que casi no podía creerse que la persona delante suya fuese su querido hermano.

-¿N-naruto_kun, e-eres realmente tu?-Dijo Sakura llamando la atención del ojiazul que al verla se sorprendió bastante.

-¿Sakura_chan? Vaya no te había reconocido, estas realmente guapa, el cabello largo te favorece.-Dijo el Uzumaki con una sonrisa sonrojando mucho a la Haruno.

-Onii_chan, ¡ONII_CHAAAAAAAN!-Gritó la rubia ya no pudiendo contenerse más lanzándose contra su hermano llorando a mares haciendo que este riera un poco.

-Vamos, vamos, yo también me alegro mucho de verte hermanita pero no hace falta llorar.-Dijo el Uzumaki abrazando con cariño a la ojiazul que en este momento no podía ser más feliz al poder volver a estar junto a su amado hermano mayor.

-¿J-jefe?-Dijo Konohamaru al llegar al lugar y ver la escena llamando la atención el Uzumaki mayor.

-Konohamaru, sí que has crecido en este tiempo, me alegro de verte.-Dijo Naruto con una sonrisa mientras se separaba de su hermana que por fin había logrado dejar de llorar.

-¡Oiroke no Jutsu (Técnica erótica)!-Gritó de pronto el chico haciendo la famosa técnica erótica de Naruto transformándose en una hermosa chica de cabello negro y enormes pechos, cabe decir que todos los hombres que pasaban por el lugar al igual que Udon acabaron en el suelo con una hemorragia nasal antes de que Konohamaru deshiciese la técnica.-¿Que te ha parecido Jefe, a que soy la bomba?-

-Jajaja.-Rio un poco el ojiazul llamando la atención de todos los presentes. -Nada mal Konohamaru, nada mal, pero yo si fuera tu ahora saldría por patas.-

-¿A-a que te refiere Jef...-

-Konohamaru_kuuuuun.-Esa voz heló la sangre del joven Sarutobi que al voltear vio a su compañera de equipo rodeada de una intensa aura de muerte completamente dirigida hacia él.

-¡Nos vemos Jefe!-Dijo el pelinegro mientras se iba corriendo con Moegi detrás suya la cual arrastraba a un inconsciente Udon.

-Jejeje, como no corra lo mata.-Dijo el rubio divertido viendo como el Sarutobi corría a todo lo que sus piernas le permitían mientras la pelirrosa y la rubia tenían sus propios pensamientos.

-(Onii_chan es ahora aun más apuesto que cuando se fue, tengo que reunir el valor necesario para decirle lo que siento para que así ambos podamos fundirnos en uno solo en una bella noche a la luz de las velas en la que durante toda la noche Onii_chan me hará suya).-Pensaba la ojiazul completamente metida en su mundo mientras un hilo de sangre caía de su nariz.

-(A-apenas puedo creerme lo que acabo de ver, Naruto_kun no solo ha crecido físicamente sino que también ha madurado, se ha vuelto todo un hombre. T-tengo que ser valiente y decirle lo que siento por él antes de que alguien se me adelante).-Pensó con decisión la pelirrosa apretando los puños y mirando disimuladamente a la embobada Naruko.

-Ya decía yo que escuchaba mucho escándalo por aquí y como no tenias que se tu quien lo estaba provocando Gaki.-Dijo Jiraya llegando al lugar con una sonrisa y sorprendiéndose bastante por el cambio de apariencia y de ropa del rubio.

-Hey Ero_sennin, me alegro de verte.-Dijo el chico sorprendiendo bastante a los presentes pues le dio un abrazo al peliblanco.

-Eh, yo también me alegro de verte pero apártate ya, yo solo me dejo abrazar por hermosas mujeres jajaja.-Dijo el sennin apartándose del rubio que solo rió un poco por su comentario.

-Etto, Naruto_kun.-Dijo Sakura llamando la atención del Uzumaki.-¿No crees que deberías de ir a ver a Hokage_sama? Estoy seguro que ella también se alegrara de saber que has regresado.-

-Oh es verdad, tenemos que ir a ver a Obaa_san cuanto antes, además le he traído un regalo que seguro que la pone muy contenta jejeje.-Dijo el ojiazul con una sonrisa.

Unos minutos más tarde el grupo formado por Naruto, Naruko, Sakura y Jiraya se encontraba en la torre Hokage, delante de Tsunade que tenía los ojos muy abiertos al ver lo mucho que había crecido el Uzumaki.

-Madre mía Naruto si que as crecido, supongo que el entrenamiento habrá dado sus frutos.-Dijo Tsunade con una sonrisa.

-Je, cuando veas lo fuerte que me he vuelto estoy seguro que me suplicaras que me quede con tu puesto.-Dijo el ojiazul con una sonrisa y mucha confianza haciendo sonreír a la Hokage.- Por cierto Obaa_san te he traído un regalo.-

-¿Un regalo para mí?-Preguntó algo sorprendida la rubia mientras veía como el chico sacaba una botellita de su gabardina haciendo que sus ojos se abriesen como platos.

-Si mal no recuerdo es tu favorito, ¿no?-Dijo el Uzumaki con una sonrisa mientras entregaba la botellita a la Hokage que no podía creerse lo que tenía entre sus manos.

-No puedo creerlo, es el sake cinco coronas del país del arrozal, ¿Naruto como has podido conseguirlo? Una sola botella cuesta más de 100.000 Ryos.-Dijo la ojimiel dejando a todos los presentes sin palabras.

-En mi último trabajo me encargué de proteger la carga de unos agricultores, por lo visto ellos transportaban el arroz con el que se hace ese sake, al final estaban tan agradecidos que me dieron un par de botellas, toma aquí tienes las demás que me dieron.-Explicó el ojiazul antes de entregarle una 4 botellas más a la rubia.

-Naruto, por mi puedes quedarte con el título de Hokage hoy mismo.-Dijo Tsunade con lagrimas en los ojos y levantando su pulgar haciendo reír a Naruto y que los demás tuviesen gotas en sus nucas.- Bueno, cambiando de tema, creo que sería buena idea comprar los resultados de vuestro entrenamiento.-

-Por mi perfecto, ¿tú qué dices Sakura_chan?-Dijo el ojiazul golpeando sus puños a la vez que miraba a la pelirrosa.

-Sí, también estoy lista.-Dijo la pelirrosa con una sonrisa segura.-(Ya verás Naruto_kun, voy a demostrarte que ya no soy la inútil que era antes).-

-¿Y cómo tienes pensados ponerlos aprueba Obaa_san?-Pregunto la ojiazul con curiosidad.

-Naruto, Sakura, os enfrentareis a cierta persona, precisamente por eso no le he asignado ninguna misión en los últimos días y está esperando, vuestro adversario será...-Por desgracia Tsunade no puedo terminar la frase pues justamente en ese momento llamaron a la puerta de su despacho.-Adelante.-

La puerta se abrió dejando pasar a dos personas, la primera era una rubia de ojos verdes con el cabello atado en 4 coletas. La chica no era muy alta pero le sacaba un par de cm a Naruko y a Sakura, tenía un buen cuerpo de pechos copa D seguramente. Ella vestía usando un kimono negro con una cinta roja en la cintura, portaba un enorme abanico en su espalda y en su frente había una bandana de la villa oculta entre la arena.

La segunda persona en entrar también era una chica, está un poco más baja que la primera y de cabello y ojos negros. Llevaba el pelo recogido en una cola de caballo alta y vestía usando el chaleco verde clásico de la villa debajo de una camisa negra junto a unos pantalones cortos hasta las rodillas de color negro y en su ante brazo se encontraba su banda ninja. La chica era bastante linda, piel clara y con una figura modesta de pechos copa C, en sus orejas orejas había un par de pendientes que brillaban ligeramente.

-Buenos días Hokage_sama.-Saludó la rubia nada más entrar por la puerta.

-¿Que hace tanta gente aquí hoy, es que pasa algo?-Preguntó la pelinegra haciendo reír a la rubia Uzumaki.

-Shika_chan, ¿a que no sabes quién es él?-Dijo Naruko señalando al rubio al que por un momento se le quedó viendo la chica de cabello negro antes de que sus ojos se abrieran como platos.

-¿N-naruto_kun?-Preguntó algo sonrojada haciendo sonreír al rubio de ojos azules.

-El mismo, me alegro de volver a verte Shika_chan, estas guapísima.-Dijo Naruto guiñándole un ojo haciendo que su sonrojo aumentase.

-(N-no puedo creérmelo, ¿este es Naruto_kun?)-Se dijo a sí misma la sonrojada heredera del clan Nara.

-(¿Este es Naruto? Pues sí que ha crecido).-Pensó Temari que se sonrojó un poco cuando este la miró y la sonrió.

-¿A-acabas de llegar Naruto_kun?-Preguntó la pelinegra con una sonrisa.

-Sep, hace apenas media hora que he llegado.- Contestó el Uzumaki también con una sonrisa.

-Me alegro, además parece que tu nivel de estupidez se ha reducido un poco, aunque no estoy yo muy segura.-Dijo la chica con una sonrisa y un tono algo burlón.

-Bueno, no todos podemos ser unos supergenios con un cociente intelectual por encima de lo normal.-Dijo el chico haciendo sonrojar un poco a la pelinegra, iban a continuar su charla pero Tsunade tosió interrumpiéndolos.

-Si habéis dejado de coquetear ya.-Dijo la rubia haciendo que Shika se sonrojara, que Sakura, Naruko e incluso Temari la miraran mal y que cierto peliblanco sonriera de forma pervertida.

-Naruto eres una mina de oro.-Dijo el sennin antes de empezar a escribir como loco.

-¿Entonces Temari y Shika-chan serán nuestros oponentes?-Preguntó el rubio extrañando a la rubia y a la pelinegra.

-¿Oponentes, de que hablas? Nosotras solo hemos venido a recoger unos documentos.-Respondió la ojinegra ganándose un asentimiento de parte del rubio.

-Ya veo, entonces sino sois vosotras supongo que será Kakashi_sensei que lleva escuchando toda la conversación desde hace rato, ¿no es así sensei?-Dijo el chico sorprendiendo bastante a todos pues el mencionado peliplata entró en ese momento por la ventana leyendo su tan amado librito porno.

-Estoy bastante sorprendido Naruto, ¿cuándo te diste cuenta de mi presencia?-Preguntó curioso el jounin haciendo sonreír al Uzumaki.

-Desde el principio, un ninja siempre debe estar alerta.-Respondió el ojiazul haciendo sonreír a Kakashi.

-Sin duda has crecido mucho Naruto, me alegra mucho tenerte de vuelta.-Dijo el peliplata extendiendo su mano.

-Lo mismo digo sensei, lo mismo digo.-Respondió Naruto estrechando su mano.-¡Oh si! Por cierto, también tengo un regalo para ti sensei, no fue nada difícil de conseguir ya que ni siquiera Ero_sennin pudo encontrarlo.-

-¿Un regalo para mí?-Dijo algo curioso y no nos vamos a engañar, emocionado el peliblanco al ver como el chico buscaba entre su ropa.

-¿Naruto no me digas que...?-Pregunto el albino pues podía hacerse una idea de que se refería el rubio y no podía creerse que él lo hubiera conseguido.

-Aquí esta, toma Kakashi_sensei.-Dijo el rubio entregándole al enmascarado un rollo común corriente.

-Eh, gracias, ¿que se supone que es Naruto?-Preguntó el peliplata mirando con curiosidad el rollo en sus manos.

-Es la edición platinum editada solo para los Damiyos de los libros de Ero_sennin, supuse que te gustaría.-Dijo el ojiazul como si nada mientras el ojo de Kakashi casi parecía a punto de salirse de la cuenca.

-¿Cómo demonios has conseguido eso Naruto? Ni siquiera yo pude conseguir una.-Dijo el peliblanco mientras el Hatake aun no salía de su asombro.

-Hace un par de meses salvé al Damiyo del país del Trueno de una emboscada, el estaba tan agradecido que me dijo que me daría lo que quisiera y tuve bastante suerte ya que el tenia dos copias.-Explicó el Uzumaki impresionando bastante a todos los presentes.

-Naruto.-Dijo Kakashi poniendo una mano sobre el hombro del ojiazul.-Cuentas conmigo para cualquier cosas, incluso si quieres dominar el mundo, me da igual, si necesitas mi ayuda solo dímelo.-

-Eh, claro lo que tu digas sensei.-Dijo el rubio con una gota en la nuca al ver como el experimentado jounin lloraba a mares de la alegría.

-Kakashi, podemos dejar la emoción para otro momento y concentrarnos en lo importante.-Dijo la Hokage con una vena palpitando en su frente.

-¿Entonces Kakashi_sensei será nuestro adversario?-Preguntó Sakura ganándose un sentimiento de parte del peliplata.

-Según vuestro rendimiento veré que es lo que hago con vosotros dos, ¿os queda claro?-Preguntó Tsunade haciendo sonreír al rubio.

-Cristalino, ¿cuando empezamos?-Dijo el rubio con una sonrisa y chocando su puño derecho contra su palma izquierda.

-Empezaremos cuanto antes, o eso es lo que me gustaría decir.-Dijo el jounin llamando la atención de los presentes.-Pero como acabas de llegar supongo que estarás cansado por lo que mejor será dejarlo para mañana y que descanses un poco.-

-No que va, no estoy cansado para nada.-Dijo el rubio pero Kakashi pasó por completo de el encaramándose a la ventana.

-Os veré mañana en el campo de entrenamiento numero 3, adiós.-Dijo el peliplata antes de desaparecer en una bola de humo.

-Lo único que quiere es ponerse a leer esos libros.-Dijo Naruko haciendo asentir a todos pues estaban de acuerdo con ella.

-Jajajaja, ¿y qué os esperabais? Hoy ha caído en sus manos un verdadero tesoro de valor incalculable jajaja.-Dijo mientras se reía el peliblanco haciendo enfadar a Tsunade.

-Pues ya que no tienes nada que hacer Onii_chan vamos a dar una vuelta.-Dijo la rubia agarrando al ojiazul del brazo.

-¿Qué? Oye espera Naruko_chan no me arrastres que se caminar solo.-Dijo el Uzumaki mientras su hermana prácticamente lo arrastraba fuera.

-(Ella no se me va a adelantar).-Pensaron al unisonó la Nara y la Haruno saliendo también del despacho de la Hokage.

-Espera Shika, ¿no se supone que veíamos a por los documentos?-Dijo Temari algo indignada pero por desgracia la pelinegra ya no estaba.

-Menudo es el maestro Kakashi, prefiere leer esos tontos libros antes que ver nuestro progreso.-Dijo Sakura mientras caminaba junto a los otros 3.

-Bueno, que se le va a hacer, esos libros son su hobby favorito.-Dijo el rubio que caminaba con su hermana agarrada del brazo.-Además Sakura_chan piensa que así podemos pensar en una estrategia para enfrentarnos a él.-

-Si supongo que tienes razón.-Respondió la pelirrosa dándole la razón al Uzumaki.

-Oye Onii_chan hay algo que quería preguntarte desde hace rato.-Dijo de pronto Naruko llamando la intención del rubio.-¿Dónde está tu bandana de la villa? Ya no la llevas en la frente.-

-Oh claro, se me había olvidado por completo.-Dijo el ojiazul antes de pasar su mano derecha por encima de la hebilla de su cinturón haciendo que en esta apareciese la mítica hoja de la villa.-Mucho mejor.-

-¿Por qué la tenias oculta si se puede saber?-Preguntó Shika con curiosidad.

-Bueno, es que en los lugares donde he estado buscando trabajo los últimos meses llevar cualquier tipo de objeto que te identifique como ninja de una aldea puede traerte bastantes problemas.-Respondió el Uzumaki con una sonrisa.-Por cierto Shika_chan, ¿sobre qué eran esos documentos que teníais que recoger tu y Temari?-

-Eran sobre los próximos exámenes chunnin que se llevaran a cabo en Suna, es un rollo pero me han puesto como una de las encargadas del examen junto con Temari .-Respondió la pelinegra haciendo asentir al ojiazul.

-El examen de ascenso a Chunnin eh, eso me trae muchos recuerdos.-Dijo el Uzumaki antes de mirar el cielo unos segundos.

-Por cierto, ¿qué piensas hacer tu Naruto_kun?-Preguntó la ojinegra llamando la atención del mencionado.

-¿Con que?-Preguntó algo confundido el Uzumaki por la pregunta de la chica.

-¿Tu qué crees? Con el examen de ascenso a chunnin, eres el único de nuestra generación que aun es un gennin.-Respondió la Nara dejando al chico con cara de tonto por unos instantes.

-Joder es verdad maldita sea, con todo lo del entrenamiento se me había olvidado completamente.-Dijo el rubio tirándose de los pelos haciendo reír un poco a las chicas.-¿Entonces vosotras dos también sois Chunnin?-

-Pues claro, ¿qué te esperabas?-Dijo la pelirrosa con una sonrisa y haciendo el símbolo de la victoria.

-Y no solo eso, esta cabeza hueca de aquí ya es jounin.-Dijo Shika señalando a la rubia Uzumaki a la cual se la quedó mirando unos segundos el rubio.

-¿Es eso cierto Naruko_chan?-Preguntó bastante sorprendido el ojiazul haciendo que la rubia se rascase la nuca apenada.

-Bueno, si, tuve bastante suerte sinceramente.-Dijo la Uzumaki para inmediatamente ser abrazada por su hermano haciendo que se sonroje.

-¡Felicidades Naruko_chan! Ojalá hubiera podido estar ahí para ver cómo les pateabas el culo a todos.-Dijo el chico mientras abrazaba a la sonrojada chica que no podía evitar sonreír.

-G-gracias Onii_chan.-Dijo la rubia devolviendo el abrazo antes de ser separada por Sakura.

-Volviendo a lo que estábamos hablando, no solo Naruko se ha vuelto jounin, también Neji, Temari y Kankuro también son jounin ahora.-Dijo la pelirrosa mientras recibía una mirada de odio puro por parte de Naruko por haberla separado del abrazo de Naruto que en ese momento le surgió una duda.

-¿Y Airi_chan, que ha sido de ella?-Preguntó con curiosidad recibiendo a cambio una sonrisa de su hermana.

-Airi te saca mucha ventaja Onii_chan, ella es la nueva Kazekage.-Dijo la rubia haciendo que los ojos de Naruto se abrieran como platos.

-Vaya, así que Airi_chan se ha convertido en Kazeage.-Dijo el Uzumaki apretando los puños.

-¿Onii_chan?-Dijo la rubia mientras miraba al igual que la otras como el ojiazul miraba al suelo antes de alzar la vista y con una sonrisa.

-Me alegro mucho por ella pero yo tampoco voy a quedarme atrás.-Dijo el rubio antes de señalar a la montaña donde estaban grabados los rostros de los Hokages.-Me convertiré en Hokage cueste lo cueste y le pese a quien le pese.-

-(Onii_chan eres tan genial como siempre).-Pensó la rubia con una sonrisa.

-(Ha cambiado bastante pero sigue siendo el mismo Naruto de siempre).-Pensó la pelirrosa también con una sonrisa.

-(Tan problemático como de costumbre).-Pensó Shika con una sonrisa al igual que las otras dos.

Mientras tanto en otra parte de la aldea cierto peliplata se encontraba leyendo uno de los muchos libros que componían la edición platinum que Naruto le acaba de regalar. De pronto cierto peliblanco apareció ante el caminando tranquilo y con una sonrisa en el rostro.

-Tienes bastante suerte Kakashi, que sepas que ni yo mismo puede hacerme ni tan siquiera con un solo libro de esa edición.-Dijo Jiraya con algo de envidia reflejada en sus palabras.

-Son en verdad una obra de maestras Jiraya_sama.-Dijo el enmascarado con su ojito feliz.

-Me alegro que te guste, bueno, a partir de hoy dejo a Naruto a tu cargo tal y como acordamos.-Dijo el albino mientras el jounin seguía con su lectura.

-Claro, será un placer, además estoy ansioso por ver los resultados de estos 3 años de entrenamiento.-Dijo Kakashi haciendo sonreír al sennin.

-No sé lo que habrá estado haciendo este ultimo año que le he dejado solo pero puedo asegurarte que con lo que le enseñe yo vas a tener muchos problemas en la prueba de mañana.-Dijo el peliblanco con una sonrisa antes de cambiar su expresión a una más seria.-Sus movimientos han empezado a ser más evidentes.-

-Entiendo, entonces finalmente ellos...-Dijo Kakashi mientras cerraba su libro.

-En cierto modo es algo que ya había previsto.-Dijo Jiraya mientras se cruzaba de brazos.

-¿Entonces los Akatsuki han empezado a moverse?.-Pregunto con algo de preocupación el enmascarado.

-Así es aunque por ahora son solo cosas pequeñas, probablemente tratan de reunir fondos o algo por el estilo.-Respondió el sennin haciendo asentir al peliplata.

-¿Porque los Akastuki han empezado a actuar de forma tan descarada justo ahora, sabe algo?-Preguntó con curiosidad el jounin.

-No, desgraciadamente no llego a tanto, lo único que sé es que no solo van a por lo que tiene Naruto en su interior, sino también a por lo demás Bijus.-Dijo Jiraya alarmando un poco al Hatake.

-Me preguntó que querrán hacer los con ellos.-Se preguntó así mismo el peliplata con una mano en el mentón.

-No tengo ni idea pero no crea que sea nada bueno.-Dijo el albino con tono serio.-Bueno Kakashi te dejo con tu lectura, nos vemos.-

-...-Kakashi no contestó simplemente se quedó en el sitio mientras Jiraya se esfumaba en una nube de humo, unos minutos más tarde el hizo lo mismo.

La noche ya había caído sobre el mundo y la luna y las estrellas habían sustituido al sol en lo alto del cielo. Naruto, después de haber sido arrastrado por toda la villa por su hermana ahora se encontraba tumbado en su cama la cual era la litera de abajo, el usaba para dormir un camisa blanca sin mangas y unos pantalones de algodón de color azul.

-Al fin en casa de nuevo.-Pensó el chico con una sonrisa.

-Onii_chan.-Dijo la rubia asomándose desde los alto de la litera de arriba.-B-buenas noches.-

-Buenas noches Naruko_chan.-Respondió el rubio con una sonrisa, haciendo sonreír a su hermana antes de cerrar los ojos para dormir, pero por desgracia se la había olvidado cierta cosa.

-**Naaaaaruuuuutooooooo**.-Dijo cierta zorra muy enfada por lo ocurrido por la mañana.

Mientras Naruto enfrentaba la ira de Yumiko, dos figuras que usaban capas negras con nubes rojas caminaban a paso tranquilo por el desierto del Kaze no Kuni para cumplir con su misión, capturar al Jinchuriki del Ichibi.

* * *

**"Sistema de despedida automática encendido"**

**"Bueno gente hasta aquí el cap de hoy que espero os haya gustado, si ya se que no ha habido mucha acción pero eso va a cambiar en próximos caps. Como ya habéis podido ver Naruto tiene más de una inquilina en el y el quienes son lo sabréis según avance la historia, también habéis podido conocer a dos de los primeros fems que tenia pensado para este fic y os puedo asegurar que aun quedan unos cuantos. En el próximo cap veréis el combate contra Kakashi donde podréis ver algunas de las nuevas técnicas de Naruto. Sin más que decir se despide un día más un servidor diciendo lo de siempre, si tenéis alguna duda o queréis hacerme alguna recomendación para mejorar el fic, espero vuestros reviews con ilusión. Se despiede un día más Akuma no Ryu, cuídense, no se olviden pasarse por mis demás fics y hasta pronto, ja ne."**

**"Sistema de despedida automática apagado"**


	3. Naruto vs Kakashi

**-Muy buenos días gente, como dije ya estoy aquí con el nuevo...**

**-¡Se puede saber que demonios estas haciendo jovencito!-Dice una mujer adulta de cabello negro muy parecida al escritor el cual ahora esta blanco como la leche.**

**-M-mama estoy presentando el cap de hoy a mis lectores.-**

**-Oh, hola a todos, muchas gracias por soportar a mi hijo pero hoy tenemos que decorar la casa porque la Navidad está cerca por lo que...-**

**-Ittaaaaaaa, mama me vas a arrancar la oreja.-Se queja el escritor mientras es sacado a rastras de su cuarto de la oreja por su madre.**

**-Esperamos que disfruten del cap.-Dice cierto trió de hermanas llevando unos gorritos de Navidad.**

**jbadillodavila:** Gracias por el review y si, la edición más exclusiva de todas.

**Shinryutei:** Gracias por el review y me alegra que te haya gustado el cap, y yo que tu no daría ese tipo de cosas por sentado amigo mio, estamos hablando de 3 chicas que son capaces de meter bazookas en un país con un alto control de armas.

**naruto tendo rikudo****:** Gracias por el review y me alegra que te haya gustado el cap, y aquí esta ya el más nuevos de los caps

**Zafir09:** Gracias por el review y me alegra que te haya gustado el cap, varías de las que has mencionado van a estar en el harem pero con Tsunade aun no me decido sobretodo porque no se me ocurre una buena (y original) idea para rejuvenecerla.

**Victor018:** Gracias por el review y me alegra que te haya gustado el cap, y Revelion esta completamente despierta.

**CCSakuraforever:** Gracias por el review y me alegra que te haya gustado el cap, y sobre quienes son las inquilinas lo sabrás dentro de poco.

**fuuinjutsu master 0897:** Gracias por el review y me alegra que te haya gustado el cap.

**michumichu79:** Gracias por el review y no ofendo, cada uno tenemos nuestros gustos y es imposible gustar a todos.

**diego uzumaki uchiha:** Gracias por el review y me alegra que te haya gustado el cap, y tranquilo que en este cap veras un pequeño 1vs1 entre Naruto y Kakashi, sobre el rango es algo que ya he pensado y Naruto será jounnin pero ocurrirá más adelante.

**Homicidal Liu:** Gracias por el review y me alegra que te haya gustado el cap, y si lo de femShikamaru os sorprendió esperad para ver todo lo que tengo pensado jeje.

**El angel de la oscuridad:** Gracias por el review y me alegra que te haya gustado el cap, y tranquilo que Hinata estará en el Harem.

**Kurai to Kurai:** Gracias por el review y me alegra que te haya gustado el cap, y siento haberme tardado tanto pero sino lo he dicho mil veces no lo he dicho ninguna, tantos fics y nuevas historias consumen demasiado de mi tiempo.

**nmnmvv:** Gracias por el review y siento mucho lo que me he tardado en actualizar pero como he dicho en el fic anterior, demasiadas historias y nuevas historian consumen demasiado de mi tiempo.

**Alex Mercer:** Gracias por review y me alegra que te haya gustado el fic, y aquí esta ya el nuevo cap.

Demonio/invocación hablando-**demonio**

Demonio/invocación pensando**-(demonio)**

¿?-A luchar

?¿-(A luchar)

_Los personajes de Naruto así como sus técnicas y armas no me pertenecen solo lo son las técnicas y armas que cree de manera original, tampoco me pertenecen personajes y técnicas de otras series que utilizare en este fic._

* * *

Capitulo 2: Naruto vs Kakashi.

Los relojes de todo Konoha marcaban ya las 6 de la mañana, el sol ya se empezaba a asomar ligeramente alejando la oscuridad de la noche y mientras eso ocurría muchas personas empezaban a levantarse para preparar otro ajetreado día laboral. En cierto apartamento perteneciente a los gemelos Uzumakis, la rubia dormía plácidamente abrazada a Naruto, en mitad de la noche Naruko se levantó para ir al baño y al regresar y ver a su amado hermano dormir tranquilo en su cama simplemente no pudo aguantarse y se metió en la litera de este para dormir junto al ojiazul. Mientras en el mundo real la Uzumaki disfrutaba de su placentero sueño abrazada a su hermano, el joven shinobi se encontraba en su paisaje mental el cual era una gran mansión sentado en un sofá doliéndose de los golpes que cierta kitsune le había dado como venganza.

-Ittatatata, Yumiko_chan eres demasiado violenta.-Dijo el chico de cabellos rubios con bastantes quemaduras alrededor del cuerpo.

-**Hmnp, te lo tienes bien merecido**.-Dijo la Kitsune de brazos cruzados y mirando para otro lado.

Yumiko era en pocas palabras muy hermosa, era alta, tanto como el Uzumaki y vestía con un elegante kimono negro con detalles de llamas rojas con los bordes dorados. Su figura fácilmente le causaría una hemorragia nasal a casi cualquier hombre, grandes y redondos pechos copa D, cintura estrecha, unas hermosas y largas piernas, un carnoso trasero y una piel blanca y brillante que parecía realmente suave al tacto. Su largo cabello azulado caía a lo largo de su espalda hasta su trasero, sus ojos, de un brillante color rubí, tenían la pupila rasgada y en sus mejillas podían ser vistas tres marcas iguales que las del chico que solo hacía que se viese aun más linda.

-Fue tu culpa por hacerla enfadar Naruto_kyun.-Dijo una chica apareciendo encima del sofá donde se encontraba Naruto.

Se trataba de una hermosa joven de, al menos en apariencia, 14 años, de tez blanca como la leche, brillantes ojos azules y un largo cabello negro como la noche el cual caía a lo largo de su espalda y que por delante formaba un flequillo que tapaba completamente su frente. Vestía con un vestido gótico de color negro de tirantes con algunos detalles en blanco que le llegaba hasta un poco antes de las rodillas, usaba también unas medias negras y unos elegantes zapatos negros con un pequeño tacón. La figura de la pelinegra no era tan llamativo como el de la kitsune pero aun así no tenía por qué tenerle envidia, cuerpo esbelto, pechos copa C y cintura y cadera pequeñas.

-Jijijiji, te lo tienes bien merecido.-Dijo una segunda chica saliendo también de detrás del sofá.

La segunda joven era en pocas palabras una copia casi exacta de la primera pues ambas eran como dos gotas de agua con la diferencia de que la segunda en vez de tener el cabello negro lo tenía completamente blanco, sus ojos eran de un hermoso color rojo sangre y su tez era morena. La ropa de la peliblanca era completamente igual que el de la pelinegra pero con los colores invertidos, el vestido gótico era blanco con algunos detalles negros, sus medias eran blancas al igual que sus zapatos.

-¿No os estáis pasando ya un poco de reíros de mi Lu_chan, Om_chan?-Protestó el rubio mientras se retiraba la bolsa de hielo de la cabeza

-Es tu culpa por ser un graciosillo así que ahora te aguantas.-Dijo una cuarta mujer que tomaba la bolsa de hielo del chico.

Se trataba de una hermosa pelirroja de cabello largo con alguna ondulaciones, sus ojos eran de un hermoso color morado y su piel se veía realmente suave al tacto. Era alta, aunque no tanto como Naruto o Yumiko, tenía una figura estilizada de vientre plano y pechos copa C casi D. La pelirroja usaba un vestido blanco con una tela negra por encima, al rededor de su cuello se podía ver un colgante de un par de alas de color rojo.

-¿Tu también Reve_chan? Vamos era solo una bromista, tampoco es para tanto.-Respondió el muchacho cruzándose de brazos.

**-¿A siii?-**Dijo Yumiko con una sonrisa que hizo que un largo escalofrió recorriese la espalda del ojiazul.-**Sara_chan ahora Naruto_kun va a responder a tu pregunta.-**

-Que bien, entonces Naruto_sama, ¿qué es una orgía?-Preguntó la quinta y última chica haciendo que el rostro del mencionado se pusiera pálido.

Se trataba de una muchacha de cabello rubio atado en una coleta alta con un lazo y con dos mechones cayendo a los lados de sus ojos de color azul celeste. La rubia era un poco más alta que las gemelas, figura de reloj de arena y pechos copa C. Usaba una especie de vestido-armadura blanco con algunos detalles en color negro, llevaba unos guanteletes mecánicos y una grabas también de metal, todo de color blanco con detalles negros.

-Bu-bueno, una orgia, una orgia es...-Tartamudeó el chico no sabiendo cómo explicarle que era una orgía a una chica como Sara quien en pocas palabras era muy inocente, afortunadamente fue salvado por un reloj que el mismo había puesto para levantarse.-Vaaaaya, lo siento chicas pero tengo que irme, un nuevo día ha empezado y tengo mucho que hacer, os quiero, nos vemos después.-

-**Cobarde**/Cobarde.-Dijeron las gemelas, la ojimorada y Yumiko al ver como el rubio desaparecía del lugar mientras la confundida rubia inclinaba la cabeza de forma linda.

En el mundo real el Uzumaki abría lentamente los ojos antes de notar ese peso extra encima suya, al mirar hacia abajo se le forma un pequeña sonrisa al ver a su hermana dormir abrazada tiernamente a él y con una sonrisa en la cara. Hizo un sello con la mano derecha y en un instante fue sustituido por un clon suyo mientras él se iba al baño a darse una ducha rápida tras la cual se puso su ropa, tomó dos curiosos objetos en forma de L que había en su mesa y por último antes de salir de casa se colocó su gran espada a la espalda.

Naruto salió a la calle, el sol ya podía verse en el cielo pero aun se podía ver perfectamente la luna y algunas estrellas en el cielo también. El chico bajó tranquilamente las escaleras de los apartamentos y se puso a caminar por la villa, después de un rato llegó a su destino, la floristería Yamanaka donde una hermosa mujer de cabello rubio y ojos azules estaba regando las plantas. Esta mujer era Haruka Yamanaka, la madre de Ino y mujer de Inoichi, ella era quien se encargaba de llevar la floristería.

-Buenos días Haruka_san.-Saludó el ojiazul a la mujer que se volteó a verlo, por un momento la mujer rubia no reconocía hasta que vio las marcas en las mejillas y sus ojos se abrieron como platos.

-¿Naru_chan?-Preguntó la mujer aun sin poder creerse del todo que el hombre que había ahora ente ella era aquel tierno niño que jugaba con su hija cuando eran pequeños.

-El mismo.-Dijo con una sonrisa antes de que la ojiazul la abrazase con fuerza e inconscientemente lo estrujase contra su pecho.

-¡Que alegría volver a verte, como has crecido, estas hecho todo un hombre!-Gritó la mujer mientras el rubio no sabía si sentirse afortunado por estar donde estaba o completamente en peligro pues sabía que Inoichi aparecía ahora estaría metido en un buen lió.

-Haruka_san, yo también me alegro de verla, pero no puedo respirar.-Dijo el chico consiguiendo que la mujer al fin lo soltará.

-Jajajaja, lo siento Naru_chan, me he emocionado un poco. ¿Qué puedo hacer por ti? O, por cierto, si viniste a ver a Ino_chan lo siento pero esta de misión.-Dijo la mujer con una sonrisa algo picara y burlona.

-Je, aunque me hubiese gustado ver a Ino_chan no es por eso por lo que vengo, me gustaría un ramo de flores.-Dijo el muchacho con tranquilidad.

-Ya veo, ¿es para una chica? ¿Ya andas de casanova?-Preguntó la mujer dando un par de golpecitos con el codo en el pecho del muchacho.

-No, no es para una chica, es para alguien a quien hace mucho tiempo que no visito.-Respondió el ojiazul con una sonrisa algo triste que hizo que la rubia se dejará de bromas.

-Ya veo, bueno pasa te tendré listo el ramo en un santiamén.-Dijo la mujer rubia mientras abría la puerta de la floristería.

Rato más tarde el Uzumaki se dirigía a cierto lugar en concreto cerca de los límites de la aldea, mientras caminaba algunas personas se le quedaban mirando, y no era para menos pues el parecido del joven con el gran héroe de la villa Minato Namikaze era asombroso, si solo supieran que él y Naruko eran los hijos de este...Tras unos cuantos minutos el ojiazul llegó al lugar, se trataba de una colina desde la cual se podía observar casi toda la villa al completo con una árbol no muy grande. El rubio se acercó al árbol el cual tenía ya un pequeño ramo de flores y en el cual en el tronco se encontraba tallado un nombre, Shisui Uchiha.

-Ohayoo Aniki, siento haberme tardado tanto tiempo en venir a visitarte pero he estado algo liado estos últimos 3 años.-Dijo Naruto mientras se sentaba frente al árbol y dejaba el ramo de flores al lado del pequeño ramillete.-Aaaah, no sé ni por dónde empezar, pero creo que lo mejor sería empezar con un lo siento, no pude detenerla, era demasiado débil en aquel entonces y no pude hacer nada para evitar que se fuese de la aldea, pero te juro que la traeré de vuelta, es una promesa y sabes que yo siempre las cumplo. También quiero que sepas que ya se toda la verdad de lo ocurrido hace 8 años, el regalo que me diste me ayudo a entenderlo todo y te juro que haré pagar a ese maldito tuerto por todo lo que ha hecho.-

Así siguió la charla del rubio durante un buen rato frente a la tumba del que en el pasado fue como un hermano mayor para él y Naruko, la persona que le enseñó al chico sobre la voluntad del fuego y sobretodo, la primera persona que se ganó su completa admiración. Las chicas dentro del rubio guardaron silencio durante toda la conversación y mentalmente agradecieron al Uchiha todo lo que hizo por su amado ojiazul en el pasado pues fue gracias a Shisui que Naruto pudo entender la importancia de la amistad y de proteger con todas tus fuerzas aquello que amas y que merece ser protegido.

Tras la larga charla el Uzumaki se levantó del suelo, dio un último vistazo a la tumba de su "hermano mayor" y se fue al siguiente lugar al que quería ir hoy antes de tener su prueba con Kakashi. De nuevo al caminar por la aldea la gente se le quedaba mirando pero en esta ocasión se dio cuenta de algo que no le dio buena espina, alguna chicas, tanto jóvenes como más mayores, lo miraban con las mejillas sonrojadas y con corazoncitos en los ojos, decidió acelerar el paso por si acaso. Tras uno minutos llegó al segundo lugar al que quería ir hoy, se trataba de una gran casa de estilo tradicional, en uno de los muros se encontraba pintado el apellido "Sarutobi". Naruto entró como si fuese su propia casa y se dirigió al jardín donde se le formó una sonrisa al ver que cierta persona se encontraba allí tomando su té de por la mañana y fumando de su pipa.

-No cambias tus costumbres eh Oji_san.-Dijo el ojiazul llamando la atención del ex-hokage que abrió grandes los ojos al ver al Uzumaki.

-¿Naruto_kun eres tú? Por amor de Dios mira cuanto has crecido muchacho, ven aquí.-Dijo el anciano levantándose de donde se encontraba para poder abrazar que era como un nieto adoptivo para él.

-Me alegro de verte Oji_san, por lo visto Shinigami aun no te quiere molestando por el otro mundo.-Bromeó el ojiazul mientras abrazaba al anciano que solo rió un poco antes de separarse con una sonrisa.

-Puedes apostar por ello, además, ya que no puedo ser yo quien te dé el titulo de Hokage que menos que estar presente el día que logres ese título.-Dijo anciano haciendo sonreír al Uzumaki.

-Pues en ese caso no hagas muchos planes para los próximos 2 años porque te aseguro que en nada y menos mi cara estará grabada en esa montaña.-Respondió Naruto señalando hacia a otras con su pulgar donde se encontraba la mencionada montaña de los rostros Hokage.

-Je, no tengo duda de ello.-Dijo el anciano mientras abría una de las puertas correderas que daba paso al salón de casa.-¿Por qué no pasas Naruto_kun? El desayuno estará listo enseguida.-

-Claro, será un placer.-Dijo el chico antes de quitarse las sandalias para entrar en la casa.

-Fuwaaaaaaa, buenos días jiji.-Dijo cierto muchacho pelinegro tras bajar las escaleras mientras se frotaba los ojos.

-Buenos días Konhamaru_kun, lávate la cara anda que hoy tenemos un invitado en el desayuno.-Dijo el ex-hokage al adormilado chico que tardó un par de segundos en darse cuenta de la otra persona que había en el salón.

-Jefe, ¿qué haces aquí?-Preguntó el muchacho con una sonrisa al ver que consideraba no solo como su jefe sino también como un hermano mayor.

-Yo Konohamaru, viene a ver a tu abuelo y de paso desayunar gratis.-Respondió el rubio con una sonrisa haciendo reír un poco al joven Sarutobi.

-¿A qué viene tanto jaleo ya de buena mañana?-Fue la pregunta de alguien que terminaba de bajar las escaleras llamando la atención de los presentes.

Se trataba de una mujer, de no mas de 30 años, alta, casi tanto como el ojiazul, de ojos castaños y cabello negro que llegaba hasta los hombros. La pelinegra tenía un buen cuerpo de anchas caderas, cintura estrecha y pechos copa C bordeando el D, tenía un tatuaje desde el hombro derecho hasta el codo de unas ramas de árbol de cerezo. La mujer vestía únicamente un top negro y unos mini shorts bastante apretados.

-Hija vístete que tenemos visita.-Dijo el anciano algo avergonzado mientras Konohamaru se aguantaba la ganas de echar a reír, la ojicastaña, al estar algo adormilada no se había dado cuenta aun de la tercera persona que había en el salón pero cuando fijó mejor su vista en él se dio cuenta que se trataba de cierto ojiazul de cabellos rubios.

-Buenos días, Asuna_sensei.-Dijo el Uzumaki con una sonrisa algo picara, la mencionada se le quedó mirando unos instantes, después se miró a sí misma y su cara se puso como un tomate.

-!KYAAAAA!-Grito la pelinegra mientras subía corriendo las escaleras a la vez que el joven Sarutobi se destartalaba de la risa en el suelo y el ex-hokage negaba con la cabeza.

Unos minutos más tarde podemos ver a los 3 Sarutobi y Naruto comiendo en la mesa del comedor con este ultimo tratando de aguantarse la risa puesto que ahora la ojicastaña no era capaz de mirarlo a los ojos sin sonrojarse. La pelinegra vestía ahora unos pantalones negros, una camisa negra y alrededor de su cintura había un pañuelo con el kanji de fuego. Esta mujer era la hija mayor de Hiruzen y la tía de Konohamaru, la maestra del equipo 11 donde estaban Shika, Chouji e Ino, Asuna Sarutobi.

-(Tierra trágame).-Pensaba la avergonzada mujer mientras Naruto no podía evitar reír internamente.

-Y bueno Naruto_kun, ¿qué has estado haciendo este ultimo año? Según me contó Jiraya, y aunque no lo apruebo en absoluto, te dejó solo para que viajarás por tu cuenta y crearas tus propias técnicas, ¿no?-Preguntó ex-hokage rompiendo un poco la tensión del momento y llamando la atención de su hija pues ella no estaba al tanto de eso.

-He hecho casi de todo, he entrenado como loco y he viajado por todo el continente, incluso he conocido a los demás Kages, apenas he tenido tiempo para descansar jajaja.-Dijo el muchacho con una sonrisa antes de sorber un poco de sopa mientras Konohamaru lo miraba impaciente por saber de sus historias, Asuna sonreía antes de encender un cigarrillo que se llevó a la boca, y Hiruzen, bueno, se tensaba al escuchar eso.

-N-Naruto_kun, ¿eso significa que has conocido al Tsuchikage?-Preguntó el anciano algo tensó lo que llamó la atención de su hija.

-¿A Onoki? Pues claro, si te digo la verdad me recordó un poco a ti Oji_san aunque un poco más cabezota y cascarrabias, y aun me rió cada vez que me acuerdo de como se quejaba de su espalda jaja.-Respondió el Uzumaki dejando un poco impresionado al anciano pues no se imaginaba esa respuesta aunque en verdad le tranquilizó bastante pues sabiendo sobre los problemas que hubo entre la hoja y la roca hace años y siendo hijo de quien era Naruto le asustaba un poco que le pudiera haber ocurrido algo si lo reconocían, pero por suerte, o al menos eso era la que creía Hiruzen, Onoki no se había percatado de la ascendencia del ojiazul.

-Tu como siempre haciendo amigos donde quiera que vas, ¿no gaki?-Dijo la Sarutobi antes de exhalar un poco de humo de su cigarro.

-Jefe eres increíble, tienes que enseñarme alguna de tus nuevas técnicas.-Dijo el pelinegro con estrellitas en los ojos.

-Tendrá que ser en otro momento Konohamaru, debo ir yéndome ya, la prueba es en una hora y aun hay un sitio a donde debo ir.-Dijo Naruto antes de dar las gracias por la comida y de levantaba del sitio para colocarse su abrigo rojo y su espada a la espalda.-Ya se, si no tenéis nada que hacer hoy pasaros por el campo de entrenamiento número 7 donde Kakashi_sensei nos va a hacer la prueba, puedo aseguraros que veréis un buen combate.-

-¿Lo dices en serio Jefe? ¡GENIAL! ¿Puedo llevar también a Moegi a Udon?-Preguntó emocionado el muchacho haciendo algo de gracia el rubio que asintió a su petición.

-B-bueno hoy no tengo mucho que hacer por lo que probablemente me pase.-Dijó Asuna al sonrojada, cruzándose de brazos y mirando para otro lado haciendo que su padre negase con la cabeza.

-Iré a verte sin falta, tengo interés en ver que tanto has mejorado Naruto_kun.-Respondió ex-hokage haciendo asentir al ojiazul.

-Bien, pues os veo en una hora, hasta luego.-Dijo Naruto antes de darse la vuelta pero recordó algo que tenía que decirle al anciano-Por cierto, hay algo que casi se me olvida decirte Oji_san-

-¿De qué se trata Naruto_kun?-Preguntó curioso el anciano sobre todo por esa sonrisa en el rostro del joven.

-Voy a hacer que el remolino resurja con más fuerza que nunca.-Dijo el muchacho haciendo que los ojos de Hiruzen se abrieran como platos por esa declaración que solo podía significar una cosa pero antes de que pudiese decir algo Naruto simplemente se volvió etéreo y desapareció del lugar.

-¡SUGOOOOOOOIII!-Exclamó Konohamaru de nuevo con estrellitas en los ojos.

-(Un Shunshin elemental)-Pensó Asuna bastante impresionada, sin duda el Uzumaki ya no era el mismo mocoso de hace unos años.

-(Naruto_kun no me digas que ya sabes sobre...).-Pensó el anciano aun shockeado por las palabras del ojiazul pero tras un par de minutos solo pudo sonreír, si el muchacho ya estaba al tanto de todo ya no había nada que hacer, solo esperar para ver si era capaz de lograr lo que había dicho.

Las calles de la villa ya se veían tan llenas como normalmente estaban a esas horas de la mañana y encima de los rostros Hokage aunque más precisamente sobre el de cierto Yondaime podemos ver al ojiazul mirando al horizonte como esperando algo, algo que no tardó en aparecer. Al principio no se distinguía nada pero poco a poco según se acercaba a Naruto se pudo ver que se trataba de un halcón el cual cargaba con un pequeño pergamino el cual el rubio recogió y guardó en uno de los bolsillos de su abrigo.

-Buen trabajo Yu_chan, toma ten esto y vuela con cuidado.-Dijo Naruto mientras le daba unas galletas y un poco de agua al halcón.-Bien, ya es hora de que me vaya yendo, no quiero acabar con la misma mala costumbre que Kakashi_sensei.-

En el campo de entrenamiento numero 7 podemos encontrar a un pequeño gran grupo de personas que se encontraban esperando a que cierto peliplata y cierto rubio llegaran para dar inicio a la prueba. se trataban de Tsunade junto a Shizune, Sakura y Naruko, Jiraya, Shika junto a su sensei Asuna que iba vestida con su uniforme jounin, Konohamaru junto a Moegi y Udon, y por ultimo cierto ex-hokage que vestía con ropa sencilla.

-Aaaaah, como siempre Kakashi_sensei llega tarde.-Decía una molesta pelirrosa a la que siempre le molestaba ese mal habito de su sensei.

-Ya deberías estar acostumbrada Sakura, lo que no me esperaba era que Naruto también llegara tarde.-Dijo Tsunade que ya pensaba en que castigo ponerle al Uzumaki si se le ocurría imitar los malos hábitos del Hatake.

-Jiraya, Tsunade_chan, más tarde quisiera hablar de unas cosas con vosotros.-Dijo el ex-hokage en voz baja para que solo lo escucharan los mencionados que algo extrañados asintieron a su petición.

-Mirad, ¿no son ellos?-Dijo Naruko apuntando a dos personas que llegaban al lugar.

-Vamos, vamos, vamos Kakashi_sensei.-Decía un rubio que empujaba a cierto jounin.

-Ya deja de empujarme Naruto.-Dijo algo molesto el peliplata.

-Ni de broma, sino llega a ser porque te he encontrado de camino aquí a saber a qué horas llegas, ibas caminando en dirección contraria.-Dijo Naruto haciendo que una gota en las nucas de los presentes.

-Eh, si bueno, dejémonos de tonterías y comencemos con la prueba.-Dijo Kakashi tratando de cambiar de tema mientras Naruto se posicionaba al lado de Sakura y los demás se apartaban unos metros para no molestar.

-Animo Onii_chan, tu puedes.-Dijo cierta rubia haciendo que el muchacho le sonriera y asintiera con la cabeza.

-Naruto, Sakura, a partir de ahora nosotros 3 formaremos un equipo, pero yo ya no seré vuestro maestro y vosotros mis alumnos, ahora sois mis iguales, ninjas de Konohagakure no Sato.-Dijo el jounin sorprendiendo un poco a ambos antes de que el peliplata sacara dos cascabeles de uno de sus bolsillos.-En fin...voy a probar vuestros progresos con la misma prueba de la primera vez que nos vimos, las reglas son las mismas, por lo que, ¡si no os acercáis dispuestos a matarme, no lograreis quitármelas!-

-Je, esto hace que me ponga algo nostálgico.- Dijo Naruto estirando un poco los brazos.

-Sí, aquí fue donde nació el equipo 7.-Dijo la ojiverde mientras se colocaba unos guantes negros en las manos y Kakashi iba a decir algo pero el ojiazul se le adelantó.

-Y será donde algún día los 3 volvamos a entrenar juntos, puedo asegurártelo Sakura_chan.-Dijo el rubio con una mirada sería que hizo que las chicas presentes se sonrojaran un poco y que Kakashi sonriera debajo de su máscara.

-(Cada vez se parece más a usted Minato_sensei)-Pensó el Hatake mientras guardaba su querido librito.-Bueno, ¿empezamos ya?-

-Jeje, ¿esta vez no vas a leerte el libro mientras tanto Kakashi_sensei?-Dijo el ojiazul con una sonrisa mientras terminaba de hacer unas sentadillas.

-¿O es que ya te lo has terminado sensei?-Dijo la pelirrosa apretando un poco la cinta ninja de su cabeza para que no la molestase al luchar.

-No, me reservo el placer para más tarde, además he pensado que en esta ocasión...-Dijo el jounin mientras se llevaba una mano a su bandaba solo para subirla un poco y revelar su tan famoso sharingan.-Que el actual ambiente requiere que me ponga serio.-

El lugar quedó completamente en silencio, solo se oía el ruido que hacía el agua de un pequeño rió cercano y el del viento al agitar las ramas de los arboles. Sobre un tocón se encontraba un pequeño reloj de campana el cual al llegar a las 11:00 hizo un gran escándalo asustando a algunas aves que había en el lugar y dando inicio a la prueba. De inmediato una bomba de humo estalló en el lugar y al disiparse cierta pelirrosa había desaparecido completamente mientras cierto rubio seguía en el lugar con una sonrisa y cruzado de brazos delante del peliplata.

**Poned de fondo (Deep Anxiety - Kingdom Hearts II Final Mix Music Extended) para hacer el combate más épico.**

-No se si no has aprendido nada desde la última vez o es que tienes excesiva confianza en tus nuevas capacidades Naruto.-Dijo el pelieplata haciendo sonreír al rubio.

-En realidad es simple Kakashi_sensei, quiero luchar contigo, por eso ayer le pedí a Sakura_chan que me dejase un rato de la prueba para medirme contra ti, así pues sensei, espero que estés listo porque iré con todo.-Dijo el muchacho con una sonrisa mientras de descruzaba de brazos.

-No te pongas tan chulito conmigo o tal vez tendré que darte una lección como la ultima vez.-Dijo el Hatake con una mirada seria.

-Wow, que miedo me das sensei, bien, allá voy.-Dijo Naruto delante suya con esa sonrisa burlona pero la última palabra la escucho a su espalda.

Con rapidez Kakashi se sustituyó con un tronco el cual acabó destrozado por la patada del ojiazul que tras simplemente rozar el suelo volvió a desaparecer para vista de los 3 genin presentes mientras que los demás, aun siendo capaces de seguir con la vista el Uzumaki, estaban realmente impresionados con la velocidad de este. Kakashi saltaba de un lado a otro mientras evitaba los golpe del chico o los desviaba como podía, y tenía que admitir una cosa, Naruto era tan rápido como Lee sin quitarse las pesas pero lo más increíble era que el ojiazul ni siquiera parecía estar esforzándose, como si simplemente estuviese calentado.

Tras una serie de patadas el chico volvió a desaparecer en una explosión de velocidad y si no hubiese sido por el sharigan probablemente el peliplata no hubiese podido ver como de pronto el rubio aparecía delante suya soltando un puñetazo. Una voz dentro de Kakashi le dijo que no enfrentara ese puñetazo por lo que de nuevo se sustituyo por un tronco y fue todo un acierto el hacerlo. Al impactar el puñetazo de Naruto contra el tronco creó una pequeña onda de impacto, el tronco quedó pulverizado e incluso un trozo de la hierba del suelo había sido arrancado en la dirección del puñetazo del chico.

Todos habían quedado impactados con la potencia de ese puñetazo, sobretodo Tsunade y Sakura quienes eran las que poseían la mayor potencia física del grupo allí reunido y que se preguntaban qué clase de entrenamiento había seguido Naruto para alcanzar esa potencia. De vuelta al combate, el rubio y el peliplata estaban enfrascados en un combate de puro taijutsu y Kakashi tenía que admitir que en esta pelea el Uzumaki estaba casi alcanzando el mismo nivel que Guy en potencia física. De nuevo el sharigan salvó al Hatake del peligro pues el ojiazul lanzó un puñetazo al frente que solo era un amago para desaparecer y tomarlo por la espalda, de nuevo un tronco y el muchacho ya se estaba hartando de eso.

-Me estoy hartando un poco de tus sustituciones sensei.-Dijo el Uzumaki a Kakashi que reaparecía a unos metros de él.

-En ese caso tendrás que golpearme antes de que me sustituya Naruto.-Dijo el hombre del sharingan tratando de provocar al rubio para que cometiese un error, pero para desgracia suya provocar a Naruto no fue buena idea

-Bien, pues eso haré sensei, Shumpo (Pasos veloces).-Fueron las únicas palabras que pronunció el Uzumaki.

Los ojos de todos los presentes se abrieron como platos cuando de pronto vieron salir volando al Hatake en dirección al pequeño rio donde acabó hundiéndose con rapidez y donde antes estaba Kakashi ahora solo estaba Naruto con su pierna levantada a media altura y con una sonrisa burlona en el rostro. Todos estaban impactados por esto, ninguno había sido capaz de ver cuando el rubio se había movido lo que era realmente sorprendente ya que ni Hiruzen había sido capaz de verlo. Del rio salió un dolorido peliplata que tenía una mano sobre su costado derecho, lugar donde había impactado la patada el rubio.

-Debo decir, que no me esperaba algo como eso, ¿qué clase de técnica es esa Naruto?.-Preguntó el empapado jounin mientras caminaba hasta estar en tierra.

-Esta técnica es mi Shumpo (Pasos veloces), una de las técnicas que dé he desarrollado durante este último año. Es una técnica de lo más útil sobretodo porque no utiliza ni una pizca de chakra, es puro reiatsu, la parte espiritual del chakra y por ello doujutsus como el sharingan o el byakugan no pueden alertarte sobre ella.-Explicó el rubio dejando bastante asombrados a los presentes, según tenía entendido solo los samuráis eran capaces de usar esta energía y para ello se entrenaban durante años.

-(Naruto_kun es realmente asombroso, sin duda ha entrenado muy duro durante estos 3 años, pero yo también, ya no soy aquella inútil del pasado y de ahora en adelante ya no voy a quedarme atrás sin poder hacer nada).-Pensó la Haruno desde su escondite, esperando a que Naruto dejase a un lado su combate con Kakashi para tomarse en serio la prueba y poder demostrarle que ya no era la inútil que era en el pasado.

-Una técnica asombrosa Naruto, debo admitirlo.-Dijo el Hatake plantándose de nuevo frente al muchacho.

-Gracias sensei, pero ahora voy a tener que pedirte un favor, empieza a tomarte este combate en serio o puede que acabe asesinándote sin querer.-Dijo el Uzumaki con una mirada seria que sorprendió bastante a todos.

Naruto se llevó la mano a la espalda y agarró su espada la cual brilló con los rayos del sol, el rubio apunto con ella a Kakashi con ella y ese simple gesto le hizo saber al peliplata que el chico estaba ahora hablando en serio. Kakashi se llevó una mano a su porta kunais de donde retiró dos y se colocó en posición de pela. Ambos se quedaron quietos en su lugar, el viento mecía la hierba y los arboles, el silenció era completo, lo único que se oyó fue a Udon tragar algo de saliva. De un instante a otro los dos combatientes se lanzaron al ataque haciendo que sus armas chocasen con fuerza haciendo que los de el Hatake se abriesen como platos cuando la espada de Naruto cortó con gran facilidad sus kunais haciendo que tuviese que saltar para atrás para evitar ser partido por la mitad.

El rubio de inmediato se lanzó contra el paliplata usando su gran espada para lanzar un serie de rapidísimas estocadas que hicieron pequeños cortes y rasguños al Hatake que esquivaba la acometida del rubio como podía. Durante un solo instante los ojos de ambos se encontraron y a continuación el Uzumaki partió por la mitad a Kakashi dejando que la sangre se esparciese por el suelo pero esto no pareció afectar para nada al chico. Giró rápido sobre sus talones dejando caer un corte descendente, el jounnin de pronto apareció de la nada teniendo que saltar hacia atrás rápidamente para evitar ser dividido de verdad por la espada del muchacho.

-¿No pensarías que caería tan fácilmente en un genjutsu verdad sensei?-Dijo el rubio mientras apoyaba su espada sobre el hombro derecho.

-La verdad supuse que no, pero me sorprendí al ver que no necesitaste siquiera un sello o canalizar tu chakra, es más, ¿cómo lograste saber donde estaba si ni quiera deshiciste el genjutsu?-Preguntó el peliplata al muchacho que volvió a sonreír de esa forma burlona.

-Simple intuición sensei, he estado entrenando para enfrentarme a alguien con un gran uso del sharingan después de todo.-Dijo el ojiazul y todo supieron de inmediato de quien hablaban.-Bien sensei sigamos con la...-

-Naruto_kun se que te diviertes mucho enfrentando a rivales fuertes y que quieres medirte con tu sensei pero te recuerdo que aun tienes una prueba que pasar y que tiene límite de tiempo.-Fue la voz que escucho en su cabeza proveniente de cierta pelirroja a la vez que su espada vibraba ligeramente.

-(Ahhh, es verdad, maldita sea, me gustaría enfrentar más rato a Kakashi_sensei, estoy seguro que aun se está reteniendo mucho pero que se le va hacer).-Dijo el muchacho con un suspiro mientras regresaba su espada a su lugar.

-¿Que pasa Naruto, te rindes?-Dijo el Hatake molestando al Uzumaki al que le salió una venita en la frente.

-Para nada sensei, simplemente he decidido aplazar tu paliza para otro momento, pero puedo asegurarte que la próxima vez que me veas te quitaré uno de esos cascabeles.-Dijo el ojiazul antes de desvanecerse en el aire sorprendiendo un poco al jounnin pues no sabía que este podía hacer un shunshin elemental.

-(Es increíble lo fuerte que se ha vuelto en estos 3 años, y creo que lo peor es que solo se ha estado riendo de mi, durante todo el combate no ha tratado ni una sola vez de conseguir uno de los cascabeles, ¿cuán fuerte te has vuelto Naruto).-Se preguntó así mismo el Hatake mirando el lugar donde antes estaba el muchacho.

* * *

**-Pues hasta aquí el cap de hoy.-Dice el escrito con un sombrero de reno mientras que usa una silla para mantener alejadas a las furiosas Ryuko y Harumi.-¿Una ayudita?**

**-Nope, es tu culpa por dejar el cap así, tu te lo guisas y tu te lo comes.-Dice la pelirroja tomando tranquilamente una taza de café**

**-Debes hacerte responsable de tus actos hijo mio.-Dice la madre del escritor sentada junto a Airi tomando también una taza de café.**

**-Tsk, lo peor es que tienen razón, bueno gente espero que no os enfadéis mucho por dejarlo ahí pero prefería dejarlo así por como quiero que sea el próximo cap. Informaros que en mi pagina de facebook podréis encontrar las imágenes de como se ven Revelion en forma humana y Sara (desgraciadamente no encontré ninguna imagen para las demás chicas, sorry). No tengo más que decir salvo lo de siempre, si tenéis alguna duda, queréis aportar alguna idea o simplemente os ha gustado el cap los reviews son bien recibidos. Se despide día más Akuma no Ryu, no olviden pasarse por mis demás fics y visitar mi canal de Youtube (Zombie_Gam3rs), cuídense y hasta pronto, ja ne.-Se despide el escritor mientras empieza a ceder ante la fuerza de las dos chicas.**

**-Cuidaos y hasta pronto.-Se despide la pelirroja.**

**-Cuídense y de nuevo gracias por aguantar a mi querido hijo.-Se despide la madre del escritor con una reverencia.**


End file.
